


April

by MilkTeaMiku



Series: A Year of Writing [4]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Canon Era, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Modern Era, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:40:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 38,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The life of a simple Hobbit becomes very different when Dwarves are added to the mix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Taste Of Devotion

**Author's Note:**

> Kili/Fili/Bilbo/Thorin definitely implied ^_^

Bilbo frowned, trying to hold back a glare directed at the eager faces of Kili and Fili. 

"I don't understand why now of all times-" He starts nervously, looking to Thorin for support.

"It's for bonding, Uncle! We used to go camping with Uncle Thorin all the time." Fili exclaims, grinning broadly in the way he knew made Bilbo's knees wobble. "Don't you think it'd be nice to come with us?"

"Well," Bilbo cringes, "I'm just... not the camping type, you see-"

"Please, Uncle?" Kili pushed out his lip in a pout, and gripped Bilbo's arm tightly. "Don't you want to come with us?"

Bilbo whined, looking at Thorin pleading.

Thorin just held his hands up in surrender, hiding an amused grin that made Bilbo want to hit him.

"Alright..." He sighed, slumping.

"Great!" Kili exclaimed, bending his head to nuzzle Bilbo's cheek. "Let's go get packing, hmm?"

Bilbo huffed as he allowed Kili to steer him from the room.

Fili, close behind, grinned at Thorin as the taller man tried to follow. "Oh, you're not invited Uncle." He said, looking rather salacious. "It's for brother and I to get to know Bilbo better!"

"What?" Thorin half-growled, frowning in that way that made him appear sterner than usual. "You can't be serious-"

"Oh, we are." Fili purred, winking once before slamming the door shut in Thorin's face.

Bilbo cringed. 

This was not what he planned.

 

Bilbo panted as he helped Fili heave the tent into place. "Honestly- I thought there would be a cabin-"

"That's no fun!" Kili grinned as he wandered past, slowly unloading the car as the air-mattresses blew up. "You have to get the essence of camping, Bilbo, and the only way to do that is in a tent!"

Bilbo frowned, and groaned when the tent was finally put up. 

Fili patted him on the shoulder. He hadn't even broken a sweat. "Do you want to go look for fire wood, Bilbo? Some kindling would get the fire starting nice."

Bilbo nodded, smiling at him weakly. He unbuttoned his waistcoat and pulled it off - old habits die hard and it was the only one he'd been allowed to bring, but now he felt claustrophobic and sweaty and he wanted it off. 

It wasn't that difficult to find some sticks. He didn't know if they were quite what was needed, but he gathered them in his arms anyway.

They were camping in the valley of a forest. Surrounded by tall mountains on both sides, Bilbo did have to admit that the forest environment made him feel quite at home. He'd grown up in a similar area, after all. 

Bilbo sighed as he stood still for a moment. He could hear the stream just a minute's walk away, trickling quietly over water-smoothed stones and the sounds of birds chattering and chiming in the trees. 

He was smiling faintly when he returned to their little campsite. By that time, the brothers had set up just about everything. They had a collapsible picnic table next to a gas-fuelled cooker and Kili looked like he was just finishing moving their blankets and pillows into the tent (because Bilbo adamantly refused to wiggle around in an uncomfortable sleeping bag).

"Bilbo, do you want to have lunch and then go to the stream or the other way around?" Kili asked as he popped back out of the tent.

"Lunch first." Bilbo answered automatically. 

Fili chuckled. "Do you really need to ask, Kee?"

Bilbo huffed, and would have scolded them if he were not carrying an armful of sticks. "Where do I put these?"

"Over here." Kili directed him to the fire pit, where what looked like the beginnings of a fire had been started. "Want to go put on swimmers while Fili cooks, Bilbo?"

Bilbo frowned again. "I didn't bring any-"

"I packed you some." Kili grinned. "Go put them on."

 

Bilbo grumbled as he squirmed in his seat. Fili had made them hot dogs for lunch - something he hadn't eaten in years, and quite frankly, he did miss it a little. 

It turned out the swimwear that Kili had brought for him was not in fact the swimwear Bilbo currently owned. In fact, the ones he chose were not ones Bilbo would ever consider wearing - they were short, barely halfway down his thighs, ridiculously tight and a dark blue colour that was much like Thorin's favourite cloak. He really didn't want to wear them, but Kili insisted - Bilbo was currently wearing them under his shorts to spare himself some humility. 

"The creek isn't far away, let's get going." Fili said as he stood and stretched, clearly showing off his abdominal muscles. Both he and Kili had opted to only wear their swim trunks, of which sat hilariously low on their rather stunning hips.

Bilbo allowed himself to be dragged up by Kili, who gripped him around the waist tightly. 

"Is the water going to be cold?" Bilbo asked as they wandered down the barely-there path. 

"Probably not too cold." Fili answered, offering him a hand to help him down a somewhat steep step.

Bilbo hummed in reply, and took Fili's hand. "Is there reception down here?"

"A little, if you stand in the right spot." Kili answered. "Why, thinking of our dear Thorin, are you Bilbo?"

"Well, he's all alone at home." Bilbo answered carefully, very aware of the teasing tone in Kili's voice. "I feel a little bad for him."

Kili chuckled, his voice a low purr as he slipped his arms around Bilbo's waist. "I'll have to work harder at distracting you."

Bilbo flushed right up to the tips of his ears. He coughed to clear his throat. "I don't think you have to work all too hard, Kili."

Kili grinned against the back of his head, and teasingly licked a strip across the back of his ear. 

Bilbo cried out at the sensation of it, his knees wobbling. Kili _knew_ what that did to him, the cheeky-

"Look up, Kee." Fili instructed.

Kili turned his eyes up and Bilbo could feel him smirk as Fili's phone camera clicked.

"Thorin is going to love this." Fili cackled, tapping away. "Bilbo, want to take one with me too?"

Bilbo tried to frown at them, he really did. "That's cruel." There's no bite to his words.

"I'm going to send them all to Thorin tonight." Fili grinned. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes. "Swimming." He reminds them.

 

Bilbo really wished he hadn't reminded them. 

Kili insisted Bilbo go swimming with them. Forcefully insisted. Practically ripped his shirt and shorts right off, if Bilbo had any say in it. Of course, with so much of his flesh exposed, he was rather distracted - Bilbo was sure Fili had taken more photos, and he moaned to think of Thorin seeing him in such embarrassing swimwear. 

For now, he was content to remain neck-deep in the surprisingly warm water. He stared pensively as Kili and Fili messed around with each other until they were completely drenched. It was rather distracting to watch the water drip off their bodies - rather distracting, indeed...

"Bilbo, are you alright?" Fili called as they waded closer.

"Fine." Bilbo answered, smiling wryly. His body was nothing like theirs, and although they and Thorin alike had told him many times over that they liked his physicality, Bilbo still felt like the odd one out.

Kili paddled closer, his wet hair sticking to his face and cheeks. He doesn't waste time in sticking himself against Bilbo's back, content to have the back of Bilbo's head as his view (and to allow Fili to watch his face, which they both knew Fili preferred).

"What are you thinking of?" Fili asked, his voice rather soothing as he slipped his hands up to touch Bilbo's cheeks. "Your brow is quite furrowed."

Bilbo forced a smile, trying not appear too transparent. Unfortunately, he appeared to be the only book that Kili and Fili would readily read.

Fili gently pressed his lips against Bilbo's, grinning when Bilbo couldn't help but smile at the tender gesture. "How about we go dry off?" He suggested in that soothing voice of his. "Before the mosquitoes come out."

Bilbo nodded, feeling placated. He remained fairly limp and pliable in Kili's arms as they wade out of the water and onto the bank of the creek. 

"I'll go on and get the fire started." Fili said, passing them towels before giving his phone to Kili with a sly wink. "Make sure you dry off properly."

"I want to take more pictures." Kili grinned, sneakily taking a snapshot of Fili's ass as he walks away. "Want to take some with me, Bilbo?"

"Alright." Bilbo shrugged, leaning back onto Kili's chest and smiling dreamily at the camera as Kili angles it towards them. "Thorin's not going to be impressed."

"He'll love it." Kili answered, pressing his lips to Bilbo's cheek to take another photo. "Start drying off, yeah?"

Bilbo took the towel he offers and starts to rub it against his face and arms. He hears the sound of the camera clicking, and turns his head to see Kili taking photos of his ass. He frowned, as he so often did at the mischievous pair, and turned around in embarrassment.

"These swimmers are too short." He mumbled. 

"Not short enough if you ask me." Kili replied. 

Bilbo rolled his eyes, but smiled a little when Kili took another photo. "Want to head up now?"

Kili nodded, and almost tentatively held his hand. Even after all they'd done he still felt bashful when holding Bilbo's hand, and it reminded Bilbo just how young Kili was, and how pure his heart always seemed to be. 

Fili had the fire started when they wandered back into the campsite. "Get changed, we'll start dinner soon." Fili smiled at them, taking his phone back from Kili. "You can put your wet clothes over here near the fire to dry. Make sure to put on the insect repellent - I left it on the table."

"Thank you, Fili." Bilbo stood on his toes to press a chaste kiss to Fili's stubble covered cheek. Fili flushed and Bilbo smiled, because Fili had a pure heart too and was ridiculously adorable when Bilbo managed to make him flustered. 

It didn't take him long to get changed, though wriggling out of the swimmers before Kili could come track him down was a task. He pulled on his pyjamas, because he didn't think they'd be going anywhere, and allowed himself a moment to stretch languidly on their nest of blankets before making his way out to spray the insect repellent on.

Fili still had his hair tied up in a bun and looked rather handsome in the light of the fire. He was wearing a tight, short sleeved shirt that showed off his arms quite well and a pair of loose sweatpants. He smiled at Bilbo when he noticed him approaching.

Bilbo willingly settled into the arm Fili offered, sighing at the warmth of the fire. "Who's cooking dinner?"

"Kili." Fili chuckled. "Don't worry, it's just something simple. Did you put the insect repellent on?"

Bilbo nodded, allowing himself to be jostled onto Fili's lap as the taller man sat back in his chair. 

"Your pyjamas are so cute." Fili said teasingly, rubbing a hand down Bilbo's side.

Bilbo flushed and lightly slapped him. "Hush, you. Your Uncle said the exact same thing." It wasn't like they were that embarrassing - a loose, long-sleeved shirt and older pyjama pants with bee patterns was what he wore, so it really wasn't anything to marvel over.

Fili nuzzled his hair, smiling faintly. "We share similar tastes."

Bilbo huffed out a laugh, pressing his nose against Fili's neck. "Why did you want me to come camping so much?"

Fili sighed, pressing Bilbo a little closer. Bilbo glanced up, eyes imploring, and Fili kisses his forehead. "We know you have strong feelings for Thorin, more so that you do for us." Fili started, shaking his head when Bilbo went to protest. "It's okay, Bilbo. Your attraction to Uncle was instant, and you've known him for longer than you've known us. We understand that you have more in common with him than with us, and a lot of that has to do with age and experience."

"But..."

"Bilbo." Fili kissed his forehead again, silencing him. "Honestly, it's something both Kili and I were aware of when we entered this relationship. It's only natural for you to feel more for him than for us at the moment, and honestly it's not that bad. It's nice to know our Uncle has someone like you looking after him, he really deserves it. The fact that you even feel something like what you feel for Uncle towards us is mind blowing."

Bilbo stared at him silently, his brows pulled up in worry. 

"We wanted you to come with us just so we can get to know you a little better." Fili said. "And so you can get to know us. I miss Uncle, of course, but it's nice to just spend time with you and Kili."

Bilbo nodded, feeling a little teary eyed. Maybe he did feel a little more for Thorin, but that didn't mean he loved Kili or Fili any less.

"Come now, don't cry." Fili grinned crookedly, wiping under Bilbo's eyes with the pad of his thumb. "I don't like seeing you upset, lovely."

Bilbo sniffled. Fili tilted his chin up, and pressed their lips together. Bilbo kissed him back obligingly, whining in his throat when Fili's hands slip down to cup his ass.

"You looked really nice in those swimmers today." Fili purred against his lips. "You should wear them more often."

"We don't go... swimming that... often." Bilbo panted, moaning when Fili takes the opportunity to slip his tongue into Bilbo's mouth. Bilbo's hips twitch at the feeling, pushing back against Fili's hands and allowing them to move him forwards. He grinded against Fili's hips almost without realising.

Hands suddenly gripped his hips. He jerked, not expecting the touch. The hands lifted for a moment. Bilbo turned his head back, lips swollen and flushed, but upon seeing Kili watching him with dilated eyes and twitching hands, he smiled almost drunkenly before returning to kiss Fili's lips.

Kili's hands gripped his hips again, firmer this time as he helps Bilbo move. Bilbo whimpered at the sensation that shivered down his spine.

"We should... eat dinner first." Fili panted as he turned his head away from Bilbo's searching lips.

"Then bed?" Bilbo asked, blinking widely.

Fili groaned, his eyes slipping closed for a moment. "Bilbo, you sinful creature." He breathed.

"Dinner first." Kili agreed. "Then bed. And photos."

This time, Bilbo groaned. Okay, so he did like sending photos to Thorin. A little.

 

Thorin glared at his phone as pictures flooded in from his nephew. He'd spent most of the night sulking in his empty bed, and he was unsure if these pictures made the night a little better or a little worse.

They hadn't even _started off_ innocent. 

Kili licking behind Bilbo's ear. Pictures of Fili's ass as he walked away from the person who took the photo. Pictures of Bilbo, dripping wet, in these tiny swimmers that Thorin would demand to see in person. Sneakily captured pictures of Bilbo and Fili kissing passionately beside a fire, both flushed. A picture of Bilbo turning his head back to grin at Kili, while Fili laved at his neck with his tongue. A weirdly angled picture of Bilbo in those silly bee pyjamas, sprawled across Fili's lap with Fili's hands on his ass and one of Kili's hands threaded through his honey coloured curls.

Really, it was ridiculous for a full grown man to get so aroused over pictures.

Thorin was almost a little relieved when the pictures seemed to stop for a little while. It was getting late, and he was resigned to probably having to go to sleep when his phone began beeping again.

The pictures being sent now were darker - they'd likely moved into the tent. It was a little harder for Thorin to make out, but the first image was a picture of Bilbo lying down on his back, his shirt mysteriously missing. He was flushed all over and his usually bright eyes were a darkened with lust and little watery - they were the tell tale signs of his sweet Bilbo being absolutely _ravished._

Thorin groaned into his pillow.

It was safe to say that the next barrage of pictures were definitely going to keep him up.


	2. Late Night Sweetness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is a little bruised after a late-night fall down the stairs at his workplace.
> 
> Thankfully, there is a handsome, attentive doctor taking the night shift at the local hospital.

Bilbo thought it was rather ridiculous to find a doctor this attractive. Nothing about this situation was at all attractive, but even so. 

Doctor Oakenshield was _really_ handsome.

"Good evening, Mr Baggins." Thorin says. "How exactly did you hurt your shoulder?"

Bilbo tried not to whimper in pain. "Fell down the stairs at work." He admit quietly as Thorin gently takes his arm in his gloved hands. "I was carrying a little too much..."

"You work as a tailor, right?" Thorin asks, gently testing the movement of Bilbo's arm and smiling apologetically at Bilbo's wince. "In that big bridal shop downtown."

Bilbo nods, flushing. "You know that...?"

"Well, your dresse are very lovely." Thorin answers. "Not that I know much about designs and whatnot... but they are really pretty. My sister talks about them a lot."

Bilbo smiles, a little embarrassed. "I'm glad she likes them."

"Does this hurt?" Thorin lifts his arm up higher.

Bilbo cries out, buckling in pain.

"I'll take that as a yes." Thorin carefully lowers his arm. "I think your shoulder is dislocated, and your elbow might be fractured. I'll send you for x-rays and see you in a bit, alright? Try not to move your arm too much, now."

Bilbo nods, and is a little relieved when Thorin takes the effort to walk him down to the x-ray rooms. Thorin speaks briefly with the operating nurse, who frankly looked bored and a little relieved to have something to do.

Bilbo supposed that the night shift wasn't all that interesting to work, when there weren't little kids breaking their wrists falling out of trees or the elderly slipping down stairs and dislocating a hip like there were during the day.

There were, however, idiots like Bilbo who couldn't see where they were walking through all the white, fluffy fabric in their arms and subsequently fell down a long flight of stairs. 

It didn't take too long for the x-rays to be taken and processed. In fact, Bilbo thought it took longer for him to somehow wriggle out of his cardigan and the oversized sweater he wore underneath. It was rather embarrassing to be shirtless in front of the nurse, but she didn't seemed phased and was rather polite considering the dreadful shift she was taking.  
Bilbo wouldn't have blamed her if she was a little grouchy, but thank the gods she must have been the politest nurse he'd ever come across.

She even offered to walk him back to Thorin's office, considering he was probably the only patient Thorin had taken in the last half-hour, but Thorin appeared in the doorway before she could even help him get his sweater on.

"Are the x-rays developed?" Thorin questioned, looking a little flushed at Bilbo's state of half-undress.

The nurse nodded, and handed them over to Thorin who smiled in thanks. 

"Do you want some help?" She whispered to Bilbo kindly, standing in front of him.

Bilbo bit his lip, and was about to ask for her help (however embarrassing it was) when the pager clipped to her hip beeped. She checked it, and frowned, before giving Bilbo the guiltiest look he thought she could manage.

"It's Thranduil, he needs my help." She tells Thorin.

"Go ahead, Tauriel." Thorin nods, looking thoughtful. 

Only after a weak smile from Bilbo does the nurse - Tauriel - quickly usher them out of the room and lock the door. She's gone before Bilbo can thank her for helping him.

He startles when a warm, heavy weight settles over his shoulders. It was Thorin's coat - white, smelling of chemicals and hand sanitizer and faintly of Thorin himself - and very distinctively _doctor-ish._

He glanced at up Thorin, wide-eyed and flushed. Did Thorin not realise how flustered he made Bilbo? Surely it was obvious - Bilbo was terribly easy to read.

"Just until we get to the office." Thorin says, smiling easily. "We don't want you walking around the hospital half-naked, now do we?"

Bilbo flushed right up to the tips of his ears. He tried to splutter something, but Thorin had already placed his hand on the small of his back and was leading him down the hallway. Bilbo held his clothing in one hand while he gripping the edges of the doctor's coat tight across his chest. It almost touched the floor on him, and he dreaded to think he was dirtying the hem of Thorin's clean, white uniform.

Thorin opened the door with a grin to allow Bilbo inside, and shut it quietly behind them. For a moment Bilbo fidgeted, desperately aching to be clothed and cradling his sore arm.

"Alright, let me help you put your clothes on." Thorin chuckled, coming to stand in front of Bilbo in order to slid his coat from Bilbo's shoulders. He gently took it from Bilbo's grip and draped it across his chair, before taking Bilbo's sweater in his hands.

"Y-you don't have to..." Bilbo squirmed on his feet, crossing one arm over his chest. He wasn't all that skinny, and his extra layers of chub were a bit embarrassing, especially in front of a man like Thorin.

Thorin, however, didn't seem all to concerned. "It's alright, I don't mind. How far up can you move your arm?"

Bilbo lifted his arms and Thorin obligingly slipped on the sweater, sleeves first. Bilbo was extremely glad that his furious blush was hidden when he ducked his head to wiggle on the rest of the sweater. Thorin held out his cardigan, one arm at a time, and finally Bilbo was dressed and comfy again.

"Thank you, Doctor Oakenshield." Bilbo mumbled tentatively.

"Just Thorin is fine." Thorin answered easily, before setting up the x-rays on the light box. 

Bilbo took a seat and let out a sigh, cradling his arm. The sharp pains had turned to dull waves of an aching numbness, so it was relatively bearable. He'd endured worse.

Thorin hums thoughtfully, observing the x-rays. "There's a small fracture on your elbow, but nothing major. You probably won't need a cast, but I suggest you wear a sling for four to six weeks at least. As long as you don't bump it you won't need a cast."

Bilbo nods, looking at him with relief in his eyes. "That's good to hear. I don't think I can sew or take measurements if I'm wearing a cast..."

"Try not to do to much strenuous work." Thorin says. "As for your shoulder - it's definitely dislocated. Very luckily, there are no associated fractures, which means surgery won't be needed. I think we can pop it back in, if you're not adverse to a bit of pain. I can give you a light sedative, if you want."

"I'm alright." Bilbo smiles wryly. "How are you going to... pop it back in?"

"Well, I think scapular manipulation will work just fine. The point is to get the humeral head back into its normal place in the glenoid fossa."

Bilbo looks at him, a little confused.

"Basically - popping it back in. Scapular manipulation is a closed reduction method - meaning no surgery will be required if it works. All I'm going to do is rotate your shoulder blade to hopefully dislodge the humeral head, which should allow spontaneous relocation - it should just slip right back into place."

"Will it hurt?" Bilbo asks, worrying his lip between his teeth. 

"A little." Thorin says. "I can give you that light sedative-"

Bilbo shakes his head. "No, no, no, I should be alright." He takes a deep breathe. "Just... pop it back in, please. Like how you said."

Thorin nods, looking a little impressed at his bravery. It makes Bilbo feel a little better. "Alright, do you want to sit up or lay down? Either is doable."

"Which do you think is better?" Bilbo asks, looking up at him.

"Probably sitting. It's a little more comfortable, in my opinion." Thorin says. "I'm just going to pull your cardigan and sweater down a little, alright? Sorry if my hands are cold."

Bilbo nods, obligingly tilting his head to the side a little. He was glad he was wearing loose clothing - both items slipped down easily over his shoulder, which was red and bruised and looking a little worse for wear.

Thorin winced at the bruising, touching it gently with his finger tips for a moment, before gripping Bilbo tightly. "Ready?"

Bilbo nods. 

"Try not to move too much." Thorin warns. 

Bilbo hardly has time to wonder where Thorin's gloves went before a jarring pain in his shoulder makes him whimper and squeeze his eyes shut. He grit his teeth to bare it, clenching his fist, and practically cried out in relief when he felt it pop back into place.

"There we go." Thorin smoothed his hand over the knoll of his shoulder and fixed up his clothing. "You did really well, Bilbo."

Bilbo smiles a little. "Thanks."

"It's not a problem." Thorin says, smiling as he packs away the x-rays and scribbles something down at his desk. He glances at the clock and seems to sigh in relief. "Ah, finally, shift change. Let's go get your sling and then we can leave."

Bilbo looks at the clock and winces. "Sorry for keeping you so late."

"It's my job, Bilbo." Thorin says, picking up his coat before handing Bilbo his x-rays and leading him out of the office. "Besides, it's not often I get such a cute patient so late at night."

Bilbo gasps at him, flushing. His mind whirls to say something, anything, but instead he settles for a shy smile aimed up at Thorin, who beams, pleased that his affections are returned.

Eventually Thorin helps Bilbo into a sling, apologizing at his winces and intakes of breathes. 

"I don't think I can drive home tonight." Bilbo frowns, worried. 

"I can drive you, if you want." Thorin offers. 

"But your car..."

"I got a lift into work tonight." Thorin smiles. "My sister is borrowing my car while she's in town."

"Well, if you don't mind driving mine." Bilbo smiles.

Thorin shrugs nonchalantly, and together they make their way out of the hospital and towards the car park. Bilbo shivers as the cold air hits him - he was never particularly cold tolerant, much preferring the warmth, and was pleasantly surprised when Thorin offered his coat again.

The ride home was comfortable. Conversation flowed pleasantly - Bilbo spoke of the "bridezillas" that came in to his work, amusing Thorin, and Thorin told him about the weird patients he got in the dead of the night, including a teenage couple that accidentally got their tongue piercings stuck together (which had been an awkward and terribly full-of-drool night for Thorin, who had to cut out the piercings without injuring the teens).

"I live just around the block." Thorin's eyebrows rise as Bilbo directs him down the street towards his house. "What a coincidence." He offers a charming grin.

"Ah, here." Bilbo gestures to his home, feeling tired and drained as he stares at his front door. "Thanks for driving me, Thorin." He says as they exit the car and Thorin walks him to his front step. "If you want, you can drive home and just drop off the car tomorrow morning-"

"It's alright, I can walk." Thorin smiles. "My house is just around the corner."

"But..." Bilbo fidgets, feeling guilty. "It's really dark."

"I'll be alright, Bilbo." Thorin chuckles, though he looks rather pleased. 

"Give me your phone number." Bilbo insists. At Thorin's raised brow, he flushes deeply, realising just how that sounded. "Just so you can tell me when you're home and safe!"

Thorin laughs quietly, but hands over his phone as he takes Bilbo. "Give me yours as well, then."

Bilbo flushes as he types in his number and hands the phone back. "Thanks again, Thorin." He says. "I really appreciate your help."

"I'm glad to be of assistance." He says charmingly, dipping his head to press a sweet, chaste kiss to Bilbo's cheek. "Goodnight, Bilbo."

"G-goodnight." Bilbo answers, flushing. He waves with his good hand as he watches Thorin leave, turning back once to smile when he sees Bilbo waiting until he's out of sight.

Bilbo sighs to himself as he enters his home and locks the door behind himself. He makes his way upstairs and gingerly lays himself down on his comfortable bed, acutely aware of his shoulder. With a startle he realises he's still wearing Thorin's coat, and another blush rises to his cheeks.

Almost self-consciously he brings a fistful of the coat to his nose. Without the thick smell of chemicals from the hospital contaminating it, he can smell the faint scent of Thorin's cologne mingle with the pure scent of Thorin, and it makes him squirm against his bed sheets. 

His phone beeps a few minutes later, and he rushes to answer it.

_"Home."_

Bilbo smiles, resting his head on his pillow. Another text vibrates against his hand.

_"Your skin is really soft. I hope you didn't mind the kiss."_

Bilbo can't resist smiling again, turning his face into his pillow. Of course Thorin would be so considerate. He glances at his phone and slowly types back a message with his good hand.

"You're too sweet." 

A text beeps back hardly a minute later, and the idea of Thorin waiting for him to reply sends a thrill through Bilbo. _"Damn straight. How can I not be, with a pretty little thing like you looking up at me? Sleep tight, Bilbo."_

Bilbo blushes furiously. He can practically hear that delightful charm in Thorin's voice, and it makes him feel like a love-struck teenager. _"Goodnight, Thorin. Oh, and I still have your coat!"_

_"You'll just have to return it to me later - say, six o' clock tomorrow night?"_

Bilbo bites his lip, trying not to grin. _"Alright. See you then."_

Thorin sends back a smiley face.

Bilbo puts his phone on his bedside table and painstakingly wiggles out of his clothing and into his pyjamas. He carefully slips off the sling, hoping to remember how to put it on in the morning before carefully slipping under his covers and switching off the lamp.

His sighs to himself again, hiding his smile in his pillow.

Who knew handsome doctors could be so charming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know little to nothing about medical terminology, so I hope I got most of that stuff right ^^"
> 
> Suggested by DoctorBDamned / DrBDamned ^^


	3. Late Night Sweetness Pt.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dinner date goes better than planned.

Bilbo grunted as he wiggled his sweater on. He winced as his bruised shoulder protested, but eventually the bloody thing was on and he was huffing in victory.

Really, what was one meant to wear to a date with a hot doctor anyway?

He supposed this sweater was casual enough. Thorin said to wear casual - a nice sweater and comfortable pants were casual, were they not?

Bilbo frowned at himself as he surveyed his outfit in the mirror. He looked decent enough, and was almost sad that the pesky sling had to be worn. Almost anxiously he smoothed down his hair, annoyed at how ruthless his curls were being today. He wondered how his mother had ever tamed them, though he supposed it didn't help that his father had them as well.

From it's forgotten spot on his bed, his phone beeped.

Bilbo wandered over to check the message. He smiled when he saw it was from Thorin.

_"Ready for me to come pick you up?"_

Bilbo quickly texted him back a confirmation, before slipping his phone into his pocket. They'd decided, through a series of playful texts during the earlier day, that they would have a dinner at Thorin's house with a nice movie on. Bilbo felt rather relieved when Thorin offered for their date to be a night in - it made Bilbo a little anxious to eat out, especially with someone he'd never been with before. 

It was a silly fear, but the fact that Thorin had picked up on it and was being so considerate really made Bilbo's heart race.

And despite Bilbo's offer of walking to Thorin's house, because it really wasn't that far away, Thorin was making the effort to drive to Bilbo's home and all the way back, just for him.  
Bilbo made sure he had everything ready for when Thorin arrived. Thorin had allowed him to pick the movie, and Thorin would pick the meal. Bilbo had the movie, his phone, his wallet and house keys...

With a little nod to myself, Bilbo heads downstairs and makes sure all his windows are locked and appliances are turned off. Out of a window he sees an unfamiliar car approach his house, and feels a nervous flutter fill his stomach.

He grabbed everything he needed in his good arm and waited behind his front door until he heard Thorin pull into his driveway. After taking in a deep, shaky breath he exits his home and locks the door behind him.

Thorin smiles as Bilbo approaches, and leans down to place a chaste kiss on Bilbo's cheek. "Good afternoon." He says pleasantly.

"Good afternoon." Bilbo answers shyly, feeling his cheeks flush with heat. 

"Ready to go?" Thorin asks, smiling at Bilbo's nod. He opens Bilbo's door for him, which makes Bilbo flush - could anyone be so chivalrous? 

The drive to Thorin's home was surprisingly short. His garden was the first thing Bilbo noticed - it would use some flowers, maybe pansies or forget-met-nots - but he shook his head at his amusing thoughts. Once a gardener always a gardener, he supposed. He blamed his mother and her green fingers. 

Other than his lawn, Thorin's house was rather pretty. When Thorin excitedly led him in, Bilbo was rather awed by the interior decoration - it was simple and homey and made Bilbo feel at ease. 

"Through here, Bilbo." Thorin grins, leading him to the dining room where a carefully laid out table greeted them. 

Bilbo's eyes widened. There was even a little, flowery lantern sitting in the middle of the table. "This looks great, Thorin." Bilbo says, turning up to look at him with wide eyes.

Thorin smiles, looking pleased. "Good to hear. I'll go bring in dinner."

"You cooked?" Bilbo asks, shocked. 

"Well, I tried." Thorin chuckles, rubbing the back of his neck. "I didn't do so well the first time, but I got it right the second."

Bilbo nods, lost for words as Thorin disappears in the direction of the kitchen.

He takes a seat, deep in thought. Thorin had even cooked for him - twice. 

Bilbo smiled at the tabletop, flushing. He didn't think he'd ever felt this smitten before.

Thorin returns a moment later with two plates perched in his hand. He dips to place one in front of Bilbo, before taking his seat. "I hope you like lasagne, I didn't think to ask."

"I like it." Bilbo grins.

"Oh, good." Thorin wipes away an imaginary bead of sweat from his forehead. "I'm a terrible cook, but I know how to make this."

Bilbo laughed. 

"Well, I hope you like it." Thorin chuckles.

 

Dinner was nice. Really nice. Bilbo had never been treated so well, he felt spoiled and pampered and warm all over.

The lasagne was a little overcooked around the edges, and wasn't the most flavoursome, but Bilbo ate everything he was given because he could practically taste the effort Thorin had carefully put into it and nothing would ever taste so sweet.

Conversation flowed spectacularly, as well. Bilbo felt like he knew Thorin rather well as dinner progressed. He learnt that Thorin's nephews were both at university, living on campus, but during the holidays they came to live with him. Thorin worked as a doctor because he liked to help people, and it was really the only subject he particularly excelled at. He took the late night shift one week out of every month because he meant he could meet the strangest (and often most interesting) people and to take the work load off the usual night-shifters.

In return, Bilbo told Thorin that he sewed because the feeling of creating something from nothing made him useful, and because his mother had taught him quicker than his father could teach him anything else. He often worked well into the night - sometimes because he really wanted to finish a gown, sometimes because of a moved deadline or sometimes because he simply didn't realise it was so late. 

"So that was not your first tumble down the stairs?" Thorin asks as they settled onto the couch, with the movie ready to play.

Bilbo shakes his head, flushing. "Unfortunately it was not, but it was the first time I've broken anything." He laughs.

"How is your shoulder, by the way?" Thorin asks, sitting up to peer at the sling. "Does it ache?"

"A little." Bilbo admits. "The bruising is getting darker, but it doesn't hurt so much."

Thorin nods, looking thoughtful. "It should go down within the week." He says as he turns the television on. "Does your elbow hurt?"

"No." Bilbo answers with a little grin. "You fixed it up all right."

Thorin chuckles and settles back against the couch, draping an arm across the back. "Good to hear I know how to do my job." He snorts, laughing. "Now - that bridezilla that came in, did she really want a poufy pink dress?"

"Not pink, _fuchsia."_ Bilbo snorts in return, shaking his head. "She specifically said _no pink."_

"Isn't fuchsia a really pink colour?"

"Oh, definitely." Bilbo nods. "Not to mention the fuchsia fabric she wanted was cheap and tatty - it's going to rip as soon as she stumbles in it, which I know she'll do because she kept drinking all the complimentary wine we offer to custom-order customers. And the edges are going to fray, terribly. It'll be a horror to make."

"But you'll make it."

"Of course."

"And it won't fray."

"Of course!"

Thorin laughs, letting his arm slip around Bilbo's shoulders. "Oh, what a wonder you are, Mr Baggins!"

Bilbo laughed, leaning into his embrace as best as his arm would allow. "Well, thank you." He sniffles indignantly. "But honestly - fuchsia, for a wedding dress?"

Thorin hides his laugher in Bilbo's curls. "I can't imagine it."

"Well, you're welcome to pop by and have a peak anytime you want." Bilbo offers, looking up at him. "Your company is much more entertaining that my employees."

"I might have to take you up on that, sometime." Thorin grins.

He really did look quite charming when he smiled. Bilbo found himself staring, trying to memorise his expression. The bright blue irises, the little wrinkles around his eyes that were barely noticeable and spoke of many quiet chuckles, the way his lips seemed to try and hide his smile but simply _couldn't-_

It was all too attractive. 

In fact, he was so distracted that he hardly noticed Thorin watching him until those eyes started to inch closer. Bilbo, realising what exactly was happening, flushed and obligingly tilted his chin up.

Thorin kissed him gently first - a touch of lips, a gently hand cupping his cheek. Bilbo had never felt anything so sweet. 

He whimpered as Thorin pressed against him a little harder. A tongue teases at his lips and he willingly opens them - he'd never been a particularly good kisser, and his experience was next to none, but hearing Thorin groan and feeling him grip Bilbo a little more desperately set his nerves on fire.

He was practically panting when Thorin pulled back to lift Bilbo onto his lap, mindful of his shoulder, to better reach his lips. Bilbo whined, and tentatively placed his good hand on Thorin's neck. He could feel Thorin shiver, and it gave him the motivation to ghost his fingers up higher, threading them through Thorin's dark hair.

Thorin pulled back when the lack of oxygen started to get to him. He breathed heavily against Bilbo's swollen lips, watching him with hooded eyes. "I've never met anyone as cute as you." He confesses. "I can't help myself-"

Bilbo melts into the next furious kiss, allowing Thorin to do as he pleased as he twitched and squirmed on Thorin's lap. 

Thorin pulled back again, his fingers anxiously tucking strands of Bilbo's hair behind his ears. "Are you alright?"

Bilbo doesn't even hesitate before nodding with a small smile. "Yeah... yes, I'm alright." He says, just to vocalise it for Thorin's benefit. "Great, actually." He licks his lips, tasting Thorin on them. "Can we... can we do that again?"

Thorin groans, pressing his forehead against the space under Bilbo's chin. "You'll be the death of me, I'm sure of it."

Bilbo chuckles, patting Thorin's hair in amusement. "It's okay, I know a really attractive doctor."

Thorin groans again, and hastily pulls Bilbo's lips back into a searing kiss.

Faintly, Bilbo realised he forgot to return Thorin's coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't planning on doing a part two, but everyone seemed to want one so I decided to


	4. A Feast Beffiting For Dwarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo reflects on his first proper Dwarven feast.

Bilbo sighed as he scooped up a series of dirty plates left on the long tabletop in the dining hall. He was smiling, despite the daunting process of cleaning up after a rambunctious Dwarven party.

Celebrating with Dwarves was a lot different than celebrating with Hobbits. His Hobbit companions were polite and did much of the planning, and food was shared and songs were sung and ribbons were worn. If they were lucky, there would be a roaring show of fireworks - courtesy of one Gandalf the Grey, of course. His fireworks were practically godlike to the fauntlings running after him in the Shire. Why, even Bilbo had been under their spell when he was younger.

But Dwarves...

Well, he would certainly admit that he enjoyed their type of partying. He'd never seen or experienced anything quite like it, and he'd rather like to experience it again (though he did miss the nice clothing of Hobbits a little, but formal Dwarven wear was quite beautiful in its own striking way). 

Dwarves had food much like Hobbits - but a lot more meat, and it was eaten with a lot less... finesse. Everyone grabbed what they could before it was gone. In fact, Bilbo was certain he'd never seen so much food disappear quite so quickly!

What was even more astounding was the fact that is was replaced by the chefs almost instantly.

The second meal proved a lot more fruitful for Bilbo, but only because Thorin brought him a rather plentiful plate of food. He insisted he simply could not eat that much, to which Thorin surprisingly agreed and promised they could share it.

Of course, Bilbo was unsure if Thorin quite understood the meaning of his own words. Sharing food was quite an affectionate gesture to Hobbits, but even so Bilbo didn't hesitate. His relationship with Thorin had become more intimate, anyway, and he was sure there were many little Dwarven customs of intimacy he had plunged head first into without realising.

Dwarves sung marvellously, as well. Not the songs Hobbits sung - they didn't sing of the Spring and of the homes under hills and of love and romance. No, Dwarves sung of wonderful, marvellous feats of battle and of gold and of strength and their homes in mountains. Their voices were deeper and their melodies were stronger, firmer. It was absolutely wonderful to listen to, of which Bilbo was sure to exclaim to Thorin with a grin.

And Thorin had just chuckled, because he was aware that this was Bilbo's first real experience of a Dwarven feast with quite so many Dwarves. He had simply taken the back of Bilbo's head in his hand, and pressed their foreheads together with a small smile that Bilbo couldn't help but shyly return.

Yes, Bilbo was sure he would love to experience another Dwarven feast. It was loud, and there was too much meat, but it was also warm and inviting and every Dwarf was willing to dance with him if he so much as strayed by.

"Bilbo, you do not have to clean." Thorin says from the doorway where he had been silently watching Bilbo.

Bilbo simply shrugged, stacking the plates on the end of the table. "I'm just tidying." He affirms. "It's the least I can do, considering I did not cook or play music."

"Is that how it is done in the Shire?" Thorin asks, chuckling, as he pushes off of the doorway and approaches.

"Why, of course it is." Bilbo answers. "Unless it is a wedding - then the married couple are not to do anything but plan and delegate orders to the immediate family and friends. It's the least we can do," Bilbo repeats, "When we've been invited to experience such a wondrous thing, is it not?"

"No, I agree fully." Thorin nods. "It is very Dwarvish to know you will be pulling your weight, but not tonight." He grips Bilbo's waist in his warm hands, leading him away from the mess of the hall. "Rest for tonight, then join the effort tomorrow.

"Alright." Bilbo says, allowing himself to be lead away. "Thorin?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"Yes, my dear?" The endearment rolls right off his tongue, but it feels so normal that neither seem to notice.

"I rather enjoy Dwarven feasts. Can I attend the next?"

"Of course, my dear."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little short, because I had a small party tonight for my late-birthday, so I didn't have time to write until 11:30, and I had to at least get something~


	5. A Little Assistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo finds a little lost boy at the airport, and is surprised to realise his Uncle is rather attractive - and completely hopeless with the local language.

"And then it went _kahhhh!"_ Frodo exclaimed, eyes wide and bright as he gripped Bilbo's hand in both of his. 

_"Kahhhh!_ You say?" Bilbo chuckled, covering his mouth with his free hand. 

"Yeah!" Frodo grinned, looking mighty pleased with himself. 

"Well, isn't that just amazing?" Bilbo croons, rubbing under Frodo's chin affectionately. "Make sure you hold onto my hand tightly, alright, my dear?"

Frodo nods several times, gripping Bilbo's hand even tighter. 

Bilbo sighed to himself with a little smile, and looked up at the signs above them. The airport as rather busy at this time of day, and Bilbo was glad the signs were high so he could read them over people's heads. 

Once he saw the correct customs terminals, he gripped his suitcase and began leading Frodo towards the queue. Thankfully all his items, as well as Frodo's, fit into the single suitcase as well as a carry-on backpack. Bilbo would hate to think of his poor little Frodo trying to drag a suitcase around in this crowd - why, last time they travelled he started crying just because he could not hold Bilbo's hand all the way!

"Um, excuse me?"

Bilbo startled, and glanced down as a hand tentatively touched his thigh. A little boy with unruly dark hair and big, beautiful brown eyes stared back up at him.

"Hello there." Bilbo smiled, crouching down. "What's your name?"

The child's eyes widened. "I'm Kili!"

"My name is Bilbo." Bilbo offered a hand, and grinned when Kili shook it enthusiastically. He placed a hand on the small of Frodo's back. "This is Frodo." He says, rubbing Frodo's back gently when Frodo shuffles on his feet shyly. "Where are you parents, Kili?"

Kili hummed. "I dunno." He says. "But my brother and Uncle are other there." He points back through the crowd. "Uncle Thorin is basically like my father!"

Bilbo nods. "You shouldn't wander off from your Uncle, Kili." He says, standing. "You could get lost, and I'm sure your uncle is going to be very worried. Let's go find him, okay?"

Kili nods and all but leads Bilbo and Frodo through the crowd. His eyes scanned the faces in the crowd expectantly, and almost looked a little anxious at one point until he saw the person he was looking for.

"Ah, there's uncle!" He said to Bilbo, gripping the bottom of Bilbo's sweater in a little hand as he raised the other to wave. "Uncle Thorin, Uncle Thorin!"

The man that responded to the name was not what Bilbo... expected. He was tall - very tall - with relatively long, dark hair and striking blue eyes that offset his rather stern expression. A child a little older than Kili, with blonde hair and a worried expression, stood at his side.

"Kili!" The man exclaimed - and oh goodness his voice was so deep that Bilbo shivered. "Don't go running off again!" He scolded, even as he bent to pull Kili in a tight embrace.

"It's okay, Uncle Thorin! Mister Bilbo found me." He grinned, turning his head up to look at Bilbo.

Thorin glanced up, and for a moment he looked a little hesitant to speak. "Thank you." He finally says. "For helping Kili."

"It's not a problem." Bilbo says, releasing his luggage to hold out his hand. "I'm Bilbo Baggins. This is my little Frodo."

Frodo squirmed, but held out a hand as well, despite being half-hidden behind Bilbo's legs.

Thorin shook Bilbo's hand first, and Bilbo was pleased when he gently took Frodo's and shook it as if he would accidentally break it. 

"Thank you for finding him, again." Thorin repeated, holding Kili close to his legs after briefly glancing at him. "This is Fili."

"Hello, Fili." Bilbo greeted, shaking Fili's hand much like he did with Kili's when the little blonde smiled up at him shyly. 

"If it's not too much trouble, but could I ask for directions?" Thorin asks, rubbing the back of his neck. "You're the first person I've met who speaks English."

Bilbo laughed when he realised that was why Kili was shocked to hear him speak, and why Thorin was hesitant to talk for fear of not being understood. "It's not a problem." He says after a quick glance at his watch. "Where are you going?"

Thorin rifled through the pockets of his coat before drawing out the flight's paperwork. "Ah." He frowned, before turning to show Bilbo the papers.

Bilbo's eyebrows went up. "We're on the same flight." He says, taking the paper for a moment, before handing it back. "How lucky!"

Thorin seemed to sag with relief, and for a moment Bilbo felt sympathy for him. He could hardly imagine what it must be like to be with two small children in a foreign country where the language was difficult to comprehend or spreak.

"This way, then." Bilbo says, reaching for his suitcase once more. "The customs terminal is just down there - by that orange sign."

 

Bilbo was pleased to find that their flight seats were rather close, too. In fact, Bilbo was in the same row as at least one of them - the other two were in the row ahead. It was Fili who bravely decided to sit a row behind his family, but Bilbo thought that Fili was curious about Frodo, which made him chuckle.

Bilbo offered Fili the first choice of seats - he chose the window seat, which was hardly surprising, which left Frodo in the middle and Bilbo on the aisle. 

The entire flight was rather pleasant, Bilbo thought. Frodo got a long with Fili really well, and Kili spent most of it turned around in his seat to speak with them through the gap. 

Only after Bilbo was sure that Frodo was comfortable, because he tended to get a little queasy on long flights, did he allow himself to chat with Thorin. 

He learned that Thorin lived in the same city as him, barely an hour's drive away! He worked in the metalworking industry, making all kinds of things from metal frames to props for movies. He'd even made real swords! Bilbo found it endlessly fascinating, and Thorin seemed pleased that he had taken a genuine interest.

In return Bilbo told Thorin about his job as a tailor, where he made all kinds of garments, although he enjoyed making formal wear the best. He explained that because he owned the business, he could take some time off between commissions to work on his novels and to care for Frodo more enthusiastically. It was why they went on this holiday, as well, because Bilbo's free time had coincided with Frodo's school holidays.

"Ah, I think Fili is asleep." Bilbo chuckles as he glances back at the boys. 

Thorin leaned over the arm of his chair to peer around over Bilbo, where his eyes softened. "So he is." He answers. "I'm glad he had someone he is comfortable with to sit next to. I was dreading what I would do on this flight."

"Couldn't you book a row of seats?" Bilbo asks, puzzled.

"I tried to." Thorin sighed. "But the flight we were meant to take home was cancelled and they had to schedule us onto a later one - this one."

"No wonder you were so frazzled." Bilbo pats his arm reassuringly. 

Thorin smiles wearily. "Thank you for helping me. I never really understood their language."

Bilbo chuckled. "I only knows bits and pieces, but enough to get me through."

Thorin smiled faintly. It was a very handsome smile. 

Yes, conversation moved well. Bilbo was almost a little saddened when they touched down, but he was pleased when Thorin waited for him so they could walk out together. It was reassuring to have another seat of eyes on the watch - and Bilbo knew that Thorin was keeping an eye on Frodo, because not only was it instinct but because Bilbo was glancing at Kili and Fili every now and then, too.

"I suppose I should call a taxi." Bilbo chuckled when they finally found their way outside. He gestured to Frodo, who was now cradled on his hip almost asleep. "He gets whiny when he's tired."

Thorin laughed quietly. "My sister - their mother - is picking us up." Thorin says, glancing down at his boys briefly. "She's in town for a few weeks."

Bilbo nodded, and bit his lip in thought. "Can I... can I have your number?"

"Yes!" Thorin exclaims, before flushing rather prettily. "I mean, here." He offers his phone.

Bilbo smiles shyly, flushing at Thorin's eagerness, because he knew he was just as keen. He types in his number, and hands Thorin back his phone just as a car pulls up into the waiting bay.

"Ah, that's Dis." Thorin shuffles Kili and Fili together. "Thank you for all your help again, Bilbo. I really appreciate it." He ducks and presses a whispery, chaste kiss to Bilbo's cheek faster than Bilbo can comprehend it. "I'll text you?"

"I'd like that." Bilbo answers, grinning shyly.

"See you later, Bilbo." Thorin waves a little as he ushers the two boys into the waiting car.

"Goodbye, Thorin." Bilbo answers, smiling when Thorin looks at him once more before stepping into the car.

He felt like he'd just started an adventure that had nothing to do with travelling to another country.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by DoctorBDamned / DrBDamned ^^


	6. A Little Less Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin seeks comfort in a way only Bilbo knows how to give.

Bilbo squeezed his thighs together, flushing as he stared down at the splotches of colour that had been so lovingly placed there the previous night.

Eventually he had to look away from his bruised skin. With a dramatic sigh, he slouched against the couch heavily, tilting his head back. Faintly, he could hear Thorin stirring - he would probably he upset Bilbo wasn't in the bed as he usually was when Thorin woke, but Bilbo had been cold and restless and he'd left his favourite quilt on the couch. 

Bilbo waited patiently until he heard Thorin clumsily fall out of bed. His footsteps were unmistakable as he padded down the hallway, grumbling and whining under his breathe. 

"Bilbo?"

Bilbo hummed in reply, and was hardly surprised when Thorin draped himself over Bilbo's shoulders. His weight was almost intolerably warm and definitely welcome. "Good morning, you oaf."

"Why am I an oaf?" Thorin mutters. 

Bilbo grunts when he slides over the back of the couch, his head and shoulders landing in Bilbo's lap. "Look at what you've done to my thighs." Bilbo says, somewhat amused as he instinctively sinks his fingers into Thorin's thick, sleep tousled hair. 

Thorin turns his head, and grins salaciously at the sight of Bilbo's pale skin covered in a multitude of large, distinctively Thorin-made hickeys. "I like them." He purrs, nuzzling his nose against Bilbo's inner thigh. 

"I'm sure you do." Bilbo answers. "Did you sleep well?"

Thorin nodded. "Why were you not in bed when I woke?"

"I was cold - you steal the covers." He chuckles. "And I left my quilt out here."

Thorin huffs a breath against Bilbo's skin. "I apologize, my dear. I suppose I am quite the cover-stealer, if my thievery was bad enough to drive you from our bed."

Bilbo laughs, absently tracing the shape of Thorin's jaw with his fingertips. "Well, generally your thievery goes unnoticed." He says. "Because I just use you for warmth. I suppose I just missed my quilt."

Thorin leans into the hand that Bilbo trails down his cheek, sighing contentedly. He keeps a hand firmly gripping Bilbo's thigh - it's a comforting, anchoring gesture that aids in draining all the tension from Bilbo's shoulders.

Eventually Thorin becomes impatient with the lack of attention, and lifts a hand to Bilbo's hair and pulls down his head. Bilbo moves willingly, always pleasantly amused at how clingy Thorin got when it was just the two of them. He hardly seemed to what to separate - especially after their more intimate, lengthy nights.

"Do you want breakfast?" Bilbo asks after Thorin leisurely claims his lips for a soft, bruising kiss. 

"Lay with me for a bit." Thorin says, peering up at him with eyes the colour of forget-met-nots that begged for affection and comfort.

Who was Bilbo to deny him that?

After stretching his arms out languidly - because he would soon be unlikely able to do so - Bilbo shuffles down so that he can squeeze into the space between Thorin and the back of the sofa. Thorin obligingly wraps his arms around any part of Bilbo he can reach.

"Do we have anything planned for today?" Bilbo asks.

Thorin shakes his head.

Bilbo slips a hand under Thorin's long-sleeved nightshirt, rubbing at his warm skin soothingly. "Good." He answers, tucking his head under Thorin's chin. "I think I'd rather enjoy a day off."

Thorin chuckles into his hair, and slips a strong thigh between Bilbo's. 

"Are you tired?" Bilbo asks, glancing up.

Thorin nods, his arms tightening around Bilbo's waist.

Bilbo presses a gentle kiss to the base of Thorin's throat. "Can we rest for a little while longer, then?"

Again, Thorin nods. Bilbo can feel his muscles relax, the way relief and comfort made a person turn warm and gentle. He rubbed at Thorin's waist a little firmer, pleased when Thorin's grip on him turned a little less possessive and a little more affectionate.

There were a lot of times Bilbo needed comforting. He had nightmares, sometimes - bad nightmares, where he would wake up screaming and crying and whimpering and covered in sweat. And sometimes Bilbo got insecure - about his looks, his personality, the way people perceived him and the way people perceived him with Thorin. He worried that he was not enough for Thorin, for his beautiful, wonderful, stubborn Thorin, who could have had anyone at their knees with just a faint smile.

And Thorin would always be there for him, when he needed it - when he thought he had gained too much weight and when he was biting his pillow to muffle his cries in the middle of the night and when he wallowed in self-hatred because Thorin deserved someone better.

And just like him, sometimes Thorin needed a little comforting, and Bilbo would always be there. Even if all they did was lay on the couch or stare at the fire for hours or if Thorin sat beside him quietly while Bilbo read, there would never come a time wherein Bilbo would leave Thorin if he needed him.

Their relationship was dependant, but it wasn't unwelcome. Thorin needed Bilbo, just like Bilbo needed Thorin - like how they needed someone to look after. It was human nature, after all, to need and be needed.

They understood that. It was why they worked.

"You alright?" Bilbo asks quietly - just to make sure.

Thorin nodded, and pressed a long, lingering kiss to Bilbo's forehead. "I'm alright."


	7. Begging For Gold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sitting all alone, in the quiet, Bilbo realises just how humiliated he feels.

Bilbo tried to contain his smile - he really did, but he found it to be an impossible task. 

He stared down at the object held carefully in his hands. It was a hairpin, made from gold shaped into oak leaves. It was a little frail, and somewhat poorly made but he was very proud of his work.

He'd spent _weeks_ crafting it down in the forges with none other than Dwalin, of all people. 

Bilbo carefully tightened his fingers around the gift, feeling his heart flutter. He knew that Dwarves had different courting customs, and he'd been really embarrassed to ask Ori about them, but there was no other Dwarf he had really considered asking. Of course, learning that courting's were typically started with a hand-crafted gift was a little daunting, because he was certain he couldn't possible hand over anything a Hobbit would typically make. 

Asking Dwalin to teach him Dwarven craftsmanship had been really... well, terrifying. Dwalin didn't want to, at first, but something Bilbo had said had made him relent. 

"Are you sure this is what you wish?" Dwalin had asked. 

Bilbo hadn't hesitated in his answer. "It is."

Dwalin had been his usual rough, intimidating self the entire time they carried through with lessons, but Bilbo knew he was a little proud of Bilbo when he'd finally finished the pin. Bilbo had put so much effort and heart into it that Dwalin had even told him the Dwarf he wished to present it to would greatly admire it.

It made Bilbo wonder if Dwalin knew who he wished to give it to, which was utterly embarrassing.

Still, he dared to hope that Thorin might like it.

Bilbo smiled to himself again as he made his way down the halls towards the royal wing. He'd been there many times - he often had tea with Thorin when the busy King was free, and he sometimes visited Fili and Kili for a variety of reasons.

It came as a surprise to him, therefore, when Dwarves decked out in heavy armour spotted him as he approached Thorin's quarters and reacted rather violently. 

Bilbo bulked as agitated words were shouted him in Khuzdul. He held up his hands submissively, stuttering in his attempts to tell them that no he was not a thief, or an assassin, or anything they possibly thought he was-

Bilbo cried out as one of the Dwarves grabbed his arm. "Wait, wait-!" He shouted, pulling away as his grip loosened on the pin. 

A Dwarf noticed it, and reached up to yank his arm back.

Bilbo felt his eyes widen as his fingers were jerked open. The pin fell out of his grip before he could reach it, and with a heartbroken whimper he watched it hit the ground and snap in two. 

A hand grabbed the back of his collar and he is pulled up so fast that his skull collides against somebody's armour. His head spins, and for a moment his vision turns black as pain bursts brightly along the side of his face.

He can't seem to move his limbs when they drag him away.

 

Dwalin sighs heavily, watching as Thorin dutifully pours over his paperwork. He only needed a few things checked before he could get back to the forges-

There's barely a knock before Bofur is bursting through the doors, panting and out of breath. Dwalin goes to scold him, because Thorin is the King and this is his private space, but Bofur's hurried shout stops him.

"They found an intruder snooping around your chambers, Thorin." He says between breathes. "They've taken him to the main hall."

Dwalin straightens. "An intruder?"

Thorin stands, frowning. "Why would someone dare come here when there are so many Dwarves?"

Dwalin nodded - it didn't make sense. No one aside from the Dwarves knew the layout of Erebor in the first place, and the royal chambers were very far in. It would have been much more likely they would head for the treasury; it was bigger, easier to find. 

He didn't have a good feeling about this, and a glance at Thorin told him that his King felt the same.

"Let's go, then." Thorin pushes aside his paperwork and storms from the room. Dwalin instinctively follows, frowning. His thoughts move to the Hobbit, and suddenly dread sinks into his stomach.

"Bofur." He whispers. "Have you seen the Hobbit?"

Bofur frowns, but shakes his head.

Dwalin winces, and goes to bring it up to Thorin when something catches his attention from the corner of his eye. He stops, and there on the ground is a very familiar pin, broken in half.

"Oh no." He murmurs, scooping it up at gently as he could. He pockets it, and moves to place a heavy hand on Thorin's shoulder. "Thorin, they might have caught the Hobbit wandering down these halls."

Thorin stops dead in his tracks, and an emotion like cold-blooded fear briefly flickers through his eyes. Dwalin hasn't seen a look like that in many years, and he wishes his words were completely false, but he knows they are likely true.

"We must hurry." Thorin finally says, expression stern, as he storms down the hallway.

 

Bilbo tries not to whimper as his head pulses with pain. He could already feel a bruise spreading down to his cheekbone, and he desperately hoped it wouldn't start to swell.

His headache was not helped by the loud Khuzdul being spat around him. He tried to make sense of it, because he'd learned a little over the months he'd spent in Erebor before the rest of the Dwarves arrived, but the words were blurring together and he couldn't understand a word of it at all.

A hand gripped under his chin painfully hard, and forced his head up. 

"Who are you?" The Dwarf demanded spitefully.

Bilbo's jaw ached under his grip - he couldn't move it to form the words that clouded in his head, and all that he could do was whimper pitifully. He achingly flexed his fingers, where his hands were tied with a thick length of rope, tight enough to cut off his circulation.

"Bilbo!"

The Hobbit glanced up at the call of his name only to see Bofur forcefully pushing through the crowd with Dwalin's recognisably larger form right behind him. 

"Bilbo, are you alright?" Bofur drops down beside him, reaching for a small knife in his boot to saw through the ropes around Bilbo's wrists.

A strong voice commands something in Khuzdul, and before Bilbo is really aware of what is going on Thorin is crouched in front of him. The Dwarven King gently takes his chin in hand, turning his face to the side to survey the bruise spreading along his cheek. Although his touch is gentle and unbearably warm, Bilbo can't meet his eyes. 

Thorin growls, and jerkily snaps something at Bofur, who nods with a seriousness Bilbo has never seen him wear before.

"Come on now, Bilbo." Bofur slips an arm around his waist, wincing when Bilbo whimpers at the pain that presses against his ribs. "Can you stand?"

Bilbo presses his lips together and nods shakily. Bofur keeps a tight grip on him as he stands, and hastily leads him from the room. Bilbo keeps his gaze down, painfully aware of the eyes that bore into the back of his head. 

Bofur takes him straight to Thorin's room, completely ignoring Bilbo's weak protests.

"Thorin wants you down here." Bofur says simply, offering a forced smile for Bilbo's sake. "No one would dare enter his quarters without his permission."

Bilbo bites at the inside of his cheek. He didn't know what to think or how to feel.

Bofur carefully set him down on the edge of Thorin's large, startlingly comfortable bed. "You alright, Bilbo?"

Bilbo nodded numbly, but he was definitely not alright. He could already feel the tears burning behind his eyes as he stared at his raw wrists. He could hardly feel the stinging pain of the rope burn anymore.

Bofur gripped his shoulder in an act of friendship, and it was all Bilbo could do but to bite his cheek harder. He was going to cry - he could feel it.

"Just wait here for Thorin, okay?" Bofur says, tightening his fingers. "Don't leave the room."

Bilbo nods wordlessly, and watches as Bofur reluctantly leaves the room.

 

Dwalin winces as he watches the rage Thorin flies into. He'd never seen the man so angry as he shouted in a mix of Khuzdul and common.

"How dare you attack him!" Thorin growls, his eyes turning on any Dwarf who dares to lift their head. "Can you not see his strength is much less than a Dwarf's? What gave you the right to tie him up like a common thief!"

And oh how Dwalin winced when some stupid soul dared to talk back to Thorin, saying how they thought the Hobbit was, in fact, a thief or that they thought he had intended to harm the King. Who were they to know that the Hobbit did not in fact possess some ability of strength over their own?

In a way, Dwalin sort of understood. He was almost tempted to step in and quell Thorin's rage.

But he could feel the broken pin weighing down his pocket like an anchor, and for that he kept his mouth shut.

"My own guest, attacked by my people without a single good reason! We've been attacked by Men, by Orcs, by _Elves-"_ He spat the word, "And now, he even has a reason to fear _Dwarves!_ Is this how we treat those that help us reclaim what is ours by right?" Thorin snarled out a rather ferocious round of anger in Khuzdul, and again Dwalin winced. Thorin was more than just angry, he was _furious._

Honestly, Bilbo looked more like a grocer than a burglar anyway. 

 

Sitting all alone, in the quiet, Bilbo realises just how humiliated he feels. He'd never been so mortified.

With a sniffle, he realises he'd started crying. He rubs at his eyes with his knuckles, ashamed at the large drops that race down his cheeks. How could he ever look any of his companions in the eyes after this?

He sniffles again.

Thorin barges into the room a moment later - faintly, Bilbo is reminded of a summer storm, filled with heat and rage and a strange beauty that is all too terrifying to look away from.

"Bilbo, are you hurt?" Thorin rushes over, bending to be eye-level as he takes Bilbo's chin in his hands gently. His eyes, so blue and breathtaking, bore into his own with a concentration Bilbo has never had directed at him.

It's all too much, and he can't seem to stop the tears and the steady stream of whimpers that come from him.

Thorin sighs, looking vaguely irritated even as his gentle hands brush away the tears on Bilbo's cheeks.

Dwalin steps forward. "Bilbo." He says, reaching into his pocket with a heavy sound that comes from deep in his throat. "Here."

He pushes something into Bilbo's grip, and with a jolt the Hobbit realises it's the broken pin. 

"What is that?" Thorin questions.

"It's nothing!" Bilbo snaps hurriedly, hiding it from view even as he sags under Thorin's sharp stare. "It's nothing." He whispers.

Dwalin growls. "No, I will not have you forsake your hard work just because of this." He says angrily, wrenching the pin back from Bilbo's grip to force it into Thorin's. "Bilbo spent _weeks_ down in the forges leaning how to craft this. He endured my teachings and worked too damn hard for it to just be broken and forgotten."

Bilbo sucks in a sharp breath, eyes wide with fear and humiliation and worry as Thorin uncurls his fingers to look at the broken pieces of the pin.

"You... made this?" He asks, lifting his eyes to Bilbo's.

"Of course he did!" Dwalin growls furiously. "Made it for you - spent weeks working on it and learning the way of Dwarves just so he could impress you and now look what's happened."

"It's just a pin..." Bilbo whimpers, gripping the bed sheets tightly as his heart pounds loudly between his ears. "It's useless... _worthless."_

Thorin swallows heavily.

Dwalin glances between them, and feeling the impending conversation, casts a quick glance at Bilbo before leaving.

"You made this." Thorin says again. "For me."

Bilbo doesn't answer.

"Did you not?" Thorin insists.

Bilbo bites his lip, more ashamed than ever as his craftsmanship skills - or lack thereof. "I-I... I did."

Thorin lets out a deep, shaky breath as he stares at the pin in his hand. He almost looks heartbroken. "Bilbo, it's..."

"Broken." Bilbo cuts in, almost harshly. "Poorly made. _Ugly._ Frail-"

"Wonderful." Thorin interrupts. "Bilbo, it's _wonderful."_

Bilbo looks up, eyes watery.

Thorin carefully sits beside him, and as if he were afraid Bilbo would run, he slowly lowers his head until they bump foreheads. "Bilbo, amrâlimê, I'm sorry," He whispers. "I'm sorry this happened to you, and I'm sorry that your beautiful pin is broken."

"It's not your fault." Bilbo answers quietly.

"But it is." Thorin takes in another shaking breath. "To think your first gift to me, the first thing you ever made that you wished to give to _me,_ of all people, is broken because of a careless mistake... how is this not my fault?"

Bilbo shakes his head, because it wasn't Thorin's fault, it wasn't-

Thorin breathes out, and glances at the pin. He presses the two pieces together, silently taking in the way it would have appeared if it had not snapped. "Will you try and mend it?"

Bilbo startles. "You... do you wish for me to?"

Thorin nods, and carefully presses the pin back into Bilbo's trembling hands. "Please." He whispers. 

 

So Bilbo tried to fix it. He spent a week in the forges, always accompanied by a member or two from the company. Kili and Fili mostly followed him - they held back on their trickery, and got rather protective if a Dwarf so much as looked at him in the wrong way.

After a week, the pin was melded back together. It didn't look very professional, and the seam line was clearly visible, but Bilbo found that he didn't care. Just to have it back in one piece made his heart flutter.

Finding Thorin again made him nervous. He almost didn't want to give it back - the thoughts that whirred through his head made him want to throw up.

But Thorin had looked so heartbroken and lost at the sight of it broken, and Bilbo couldn't help but go back to try and fix that expression.

He found Thorin while he was busy doing work, but at the sight of Bilbo standing half-behind the doorframe he sent away everyone in the room. 

Dwalin passed him on the way out, casting an eye over the clumsily repaired pin before nodding in approval and patting him on the shoulder. It was an almost comforting gesture.

Bilbo wandered into the room where Thorin stood impatiently waiting. Bilbo held the pin closer for a moment, his heart beating, but then Thorin outstretched his palms and Bilbo easily slid it into the willing hands.

Thorin stared down at the pin for a long time. His eyes took in its shape, his fingertips smoothed over the slight curves in the oak leaves, and he began to smile faintly.

"It's perfect." He says quietly, holding the pin close. "It's perfect, Bilbo."

Bilbo's eyes widen as his cheeks fill with colour at the compliment. His bruises had begun to fade over the week - he was sure the flush was visible. "It's not... I'm not a good craftsman."

"I'll cherish it." Thorin says strongly, but his eyes were soft, oh so soft as they watched Bilbo. "I'll always cherish it, Bilbo." He repeats. "Can you put it in for me?"

Bilbo flushes darker at the request, but doesn't protest as Thorin slips the pin into his hands and bend his head. Bilbo reaches up with trembling fingers to find a braid and follow it back along the side of Thorin's head. Once he finds a suitable spot, he gently gathers the hair and slips the pin into place.

His heart flutters wildly as Thorin straightens, looking immensely pleased as he tested the strength of the pin. It didn't break, or fall from his hair as he stood straight, and Bilbo felt a faint tingling of pride.

He'd made that pin all by himself - watched it go from hunks of metal to something that made Thorin so happy to wear. He'd never felt anything like this before.

"You really do like it?" Bilbo asks quietly.

Thorin slips a hand up his cheek, tilting his face up. For a moment, he presses their lips together. The kiss is soft and warm and unlike anything Bilbo had ever experienced. 

Thorin pulls back, but cannot resist kissing Bilbo once more, as if to prove his point. "I have never seen anything so exquisite." He says quietly. "I adore it, Bilbo. Truly, with all my heart. I do not think there is anything I can give you in return that will match it."

Bilbo ghosts his fingers over his tingling lips, flushing as he smiles shyly. "I'd beg to differ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Thorin (though not necessarily angry at Bilbo) suggested by ebk2563~ ^^


	8. Starting Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo takes Frodo to an under-eighteen concert, and meets someone new.

Oh goodness, he'd lost Frodo - _how did he lose Frodo?_

Still, he told himself not to panic. There was nothing that could possibly harm his Frodo here; after all, this was an under-eighteens concert, where alcohol and drugs and other nasty things were completely forbidden. 

When Frodo had asked if he could go, turning those wide, blue eyes that the twelve-year old knew how to use painfully well up at him, Bilbo couldn't refuse. It wasn't like he had asked to go alone, in fact, the little thing seemed a rather nervous when he asked Bilbo if Bilbo would mind going as well. Honestly, how could he refuse him?

Either way, it was a little nerve wracking to lose sight of Frodo in the mass of teenagers that had gathered near the stage where unfamiliar music was being played by a band Bilbo would never remember the name of.

Bilbo sighed and wandered around the far end of the field, where pretty little rows of flowers and picnic benches were usually used for visitors during the day. The stage and recreation areas were a well enough distance away that a good conversation could be spoken and heard, so he figured why not wait there until Frodo needed him?

Bilbo yelped in shock as he bumped into someone rather expectantly. "Oh, I'm so sorry-" He says, looking up, startled.

The man that stared down at him was _devastatingly_ handsome. "Are you alright? I apologize for walking into you."

"No, no, no, it was my fault." Bilbo smiles shyly. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Bilbo."

"Thorin." The man holds out his hand and shook Bilbo's gently when he offered it. "Is it your first time here?"

Bilbo chuckles to himself. "Is it that obvious?"

"You look a little frazzled." Thorin laughs. "I know that feeling well."

"Are your kids here?"

"My nephews." Thorin says as they slowly made their way towards a vacant picnic table. "Fili has been here a few times with his friends, but he really wanted to come with Kili, his younger brother. It's Kili's first time. And you?"

"My nephew, too." Bilbo chuckles. "Frodo wanted to see what the hype was all about. I think he's enjoying himself." Absently, he turned his gaze back towards the group of teenagers in the distance. "Probably."

Thorin laughs. 

Bilbo was rather surprised at the conversation that flowed after that. It was rather easy to maintain, and there never seemed to be a time when silence dominated the conversation. Thorin spoke rather avidly about his nephews - his enthusiasm for them made Bilbo smile a little, because it was adorably sweet.

He learned that Fili was seventeen, and Kili was thirteen, just as year older than Frodo. They lived with Thorin because their mother travelled a lot for her work, but they kept in constant contact and she visited as often as possible.

In return Bilbo told Thorin about Frodo - how the sweet little thing had fallen into his to care after the untimely death of his parents when he was four. 

"Fili and Kili ditched me to get closer to the stage." Thorin laughs. "I don't mind, as long as they stay together. Kili may not be all too little, but he certainly gets a little anxious without Fili."

Bilbo laughs too. "They sound wonderful." He glances at the crowd again. "Though I do hope Frodo is alright. I've never really left him on his own in this kind of situation. Usually he prefers to stay with me, though I can't blame him for wandering off with this kind of thing waiting for him. I'm glad they have such strict rules, though."

Thorin nods. "I agree. If the rules weren't enforced I probably wouldn't allow the kids to come. It's a relief to know they're safe, and that they can experience this type of atmosphere without the temptation of bad things."

Bilbo nods in agreement. "That's one of the reasons I let Frodo come. I hope he can come out of his shell a little - he's very shy, you know, so I think this kind of environment can help with that. Though, I don't think I could have denied him even if it weren't quite as safe as this." He adds quietly after a moment.

Thorin smiles faintly. 

"Uncle?"

Bilbo startled at the voice, but instinctively held out an arm that Frodo willingly slid into. "Hello there, Frodo. What's up?"

Frodo looked flushed with excitement as he shyly observed Thorin, before turning his eyes to Bilbo. "Can I get a drink, please?"

"Sure." Bilbo handed Frodo some money, and after receiving a small smile in thanks Frodo wandered off back towards the kiosk stands. Bilbo watched him for a moment, just to make sure he got where he wanted to go in peace.

"That's Frodo, huh?" Thorin grins.

Bilbo flushes, but smiles nevertheless. "Yeah, that's him."

"He's adorable."

Bilbo grins. "Isn't he just?" He knew Frodo would be less than pleased to hear it, because he didn't consider himself "adorable" but it made Bilbo happy. How could he not think his child was the cutest?

It was some time later than Bilbo realised the concert was drawing to a close, and he only realised when two of the teenagers approached Thorin cheerfully.

"Uncle Thorin!" The blonde cries enthusiastically as he pulled his darker-haired sibling along behind him. "Who's your pretty friend?"

Thorin flushes and scowls deeply. "Enough of that, you two."

"But Uncle," the other whines, "You're making friends without us! Aren't you even going to do introductions?"

Thorin sighs, but it didn't seem aggravated. "Fili, Kili, this is Bilbo Baggins."

"Hello, Mr Baggins." Kili grins. "Thanks for taking care of our Uncle. He can be quite the handful."

Bilbo flushes, and tried to ignore Thorin's indignant spluttering. "A-ah, you're welcome? I think..."

Thorin groans.

Frodo appeared a moment later, pressing against Bilbo's side with a cold bottle of water clenched between his hands. Even with the opportunity to drink soft drinks, he still preferred water - it made Bilbo chuckle. 

"Frodo, this is Thorin and his nephews, Fili and Kili." Bilbo says, nudging him forwards a little.

Frodo flushes at the attention, turning further into Bilbo's embrace with an embarrassed mutter. Bilbo rubbed his side comfortingly. Frodo was still his shy boy, after all.

"Well, we should be going." Thorin sighs, standing to stretch his arms high above his head. 

Bilbo stood as well, nodding in agreement. As a group they wandered towards the car park. Frodo hesitated from moving away from Bilbo's side, but surprisingly Fili was able to coax him a few steps ahead, where he walked in between the two.

"They seem to be getting along well." Bilbo says, pleased. 

Thorin laughs. "That's good." He seemed to hesitate for a moment.

"Can I- can I have your number?" Bilbo blurts out, flushing horrendously red. 

Thorin grins, and willingly handed over his phone. Bilbo sent a quick text to himself that he could have the number, before handing the phone back. 

"It was nice talking to you today." Thorin says, his hand resting on the small of Bilbo's back gently. "I'll text you later?"

Bilbo nods, smiling, as Frodo wanders back to his side with a small grin on his face.

"Bye-bye, Frodo!" Kili grins.

"Bye-bye." Frodo answers quietly, hiding a wider smile in Bilbo's arm.

"Goodbye, Thorin." Bilbo waves as they go their separate ways, feeling warmth in his stomach when Thorin glances back at him to smile.

Bilbo glances down at Frodo as they make their way back to the car. "Did you have fun, Frodo?"

Frodo nods, looking pleased. "I did." He says quietly, gripping Bilbo's arm tighter. "Can we... can I go again?"

"Of course you can." Bilbo says, grinning. "I'm glad you had fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by an anon on tumblr~ ^^
> 
> I've had a little trouble with tenses - I tend to change frequently, but typically have spoken words in present and actions in past. When I read it while editing, nothing really seems to interrupt the flow of the sentence, so I don't see it as a problem. As far as I'm aware, changing tenses isn't grammatically incorrect.
> 
> Still, I've tried to pay a little more attention to it ^^" It just doesn't come naturally to me, because I don't recognise it as a problem~ ^____T


	9. Wasting Away (I'm Falling Too Fast)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It'd get better, but not before it got worse.

Thorin knew it was a bad day when he woke and his lovely Bilbo had disappeared from the bed. He'd sensed it coming all week; a strenuous silence that made his muscles ache and drained all the energy from his limbs.

Still, he pushed back the covers and made his way down the hall to the living room. The wooden floors were cold under the soles on his feet, but the warm smell of tea freshly made permeated the air.

Bilbo was sitting on the sofa, his knees drawn to his chest, his small, capable hands clutching a steaming cup. For all it was worth, the man carried an air of juxtaposed sweetness that tasted like eight-percent cocoa and honey bought from a small store on a long country road. He appeared like the sun would, golden curled and red cheeked, and if it were not for the way his knuckles were dreadfully white and the way the water in the cup trembled along with his unsteady fingers Thorin would have thought it were any other morning.

He took a seat beside Bilbo, and carefully adjusted the duvet carelessly thrown over his still shoulders. "Do you want some fresh tea?" He asks.

Bilbo doesn't reply, but his silence speaks words that Thorin can understand. 

"Are you cold?"

"Do you want another blanket?"

"I can turn the television on, if you want."

Thorin waited for a reaction, but Bilbo kept his eyes on some place ahead of him that was filled with something so interesting he hardly seemed to hear Thorin's words.

Then, "Do you want a hug?"

Bilbo blinked, and for a moment Thorin felt as though Bilbo were watching the sky bend before it broke just above his head. 

A small breath escaped Bilbo's parted lips. He blinked again, and then tilted his head up a little as if to balance an utterly fragile object on the tip of his chin. His eyes looked like the ocean - slicks of transparent oil that swallowed and viciously drowned whatever was struggling to breathe just behind them.

Thorin felt his heart lurch. He ached to pull Bilbo into his arms, to tell him it would be alright and that he would do whatever he possibly could to help.

But there wasn't anything he could do. These emotions and thoughts that Bilbo suffered through where completely his own, and although Thorin sympathised with him, and ached to ease his pain, there was nothing he could do to even begin to comprehend what it _felt_ like. 

So he waited, waited like the way the moon watches the sun as it warms the earth and chases it in it's path, soothing away any areas too burnt with the vitality of light with a cool gaze that brought life to a whole new variety of species. He waited until Bilbo's hands trembled so much Thorin feared he would drop the cup, until Bilbo's entire being seemed to shake with a chill that only he felt. 

Thorin pried the cup from his fingers, moved it to the coffee table where it would sit and turn cold without anyone willing to drink it. Bilbo doesn't seem to know what to do with his hands, so he settles for pressing them against his face, the heels of his palms digging into his eyes even as his fingers tremble.

Thorin gently reaches for him, but hesitates. He's unsure how well Bilbo will react, because sometimes he shakes in Thorin's grip like he's scared, like a leaf caught in a storm, but other times he sinks into the embrace as if it's the only way he can feel _something._

This time Bilbo flinches, as if he truly had not realised Thorin was there until the moment he feels careful hands smoothing across his skin. He still trembles, but doesn't move away, and Thorin realises that he's battling something that Thorin just can't quite distinguish.

He slides his fingers up Bilbo's shoulders, mapping out the feelings of old aches and nights spent hunched over his lap in the knots of his muscles. His hand presses against the side of Bilbo's head, smoothing down his errant curls to press forwards and guide his cheek into the crook of Thorin's neck.

Bilbo shakes and trembles with sobs that he muffles into his hands, but he allows the movement. Tears that remind Thorin of dew drops collected on blades of grass early in the morning pool in Bilbo's eyes before rolling down his cheeks, shaped like spherical orbs that leave silver trails in their wake.

Thorin wasn't sure what triggered it this time. It was always a slow, torturous fall for Bilbo, it never hit him all at once. Any little thing - a reaction, a misunderstood question, a too-cold cup of tea or a word that he just can't seem to remember-

But it was all made bigger in Bilbo's eyes, because all the little things piled up into something that overwhelmed him and suffocated him and woke him up in the middle of the night because he was so anxious and worried that it was all so _wrong-_

Thorin holds him a little tighter, and pretends to ignore the sound of Bilbo's choked whimpers and muffled sobs. He needed this. Bilbo needed this, to get it out of his system, to drain away the poison in his tears and the decay in his cries.

It'd get better, but not before it got worse.


	10. Smoke Signals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo doesn't like the smell of smoke.

Bilbo sneezed as the acrid smoke from the camp fire was twisted by the wind into his direction. It was a sharp, woodsy smell that he doubted he would ever get used to. 

Thorin rubbed his arms soothingly, but Bilbo could feel the smile that teased at the corner of his lips as he hid his face from the smoke in Bilbo's hair. His weight was a warm, constant presence against Bilbo's back, from where he had rather forcefully manhandled to sit against Thorin's chest.

"Are you well, amrâlimê?" Thorin whispers in his ear, very gently squeezing Bilbo's hips where he was rather dutifully keeping firm handfuls. 

Bilbo huffed, and rubbed the burning tears from his dry eyes. "You know very well that I am unused to the smoke." He huffed again, tilting his head back. "It's rather unpleasant."

Thorin chuckled, and pulled him a little closer. "It's comforting." He said. "Once you are adjusted to its smell."

Bilbo sighed. "You are using me as a shield." He accused without any real bite in his words.

Thorin pressed a smile into his hair again. "I would never."

Bilbo hummed doubtfully. Despite bearing the brunt of the thick-smelling smoke whenever the wind chose to blow it in his direction, he made no move to leave Thorin's embrace. He quite liked the warmth and comfort Thorin provided - Bilbo didn't need protecting, but Thorin was a safeguard. 

He sighed around a yawn and turned further into Thorin's grip. He always fell asleep when Thorin held him like this, especially when placed in front of the warm fire. Thorin monopolized that knowledge, and now no one blinked when Bilbo woke up on Thorin's bedroll rather than his own. Really, it was to be expected, he supposed - a King wants what a King wants, and there was little he could do to change that.

Especially not when it was what he wanted too.

"Are you tired?" Thorin asked.

Bilbo grumbled, his brow furrowing. It was a struggle to keep his eyes open, and he was extremely glad he was not on watch tonight, but he still needed to make sure Kili and Fili were properly asleep and that Bombur had adequately cleaned the saucepans and that Bofur had remembered to put his mittens on so that his fingers would not freeze during the middle of the night.

Thorin chuckled at his sleepiness, seemingly rather pleased with himself. Again, he would get Bilbo as a cuddle buddy for the night with little protest.

"I'm not sleepy yet." Bilbo nevertheless protested weakly, even as he pressed his nose further into Thorin's fur-lined cloak. 

Thorin moved his hands along Bilbo's hips, gently palming his stomach and rubbing his thighs and nuzzling his nose along the shell of Bilbo's pointy ear. The movements were warm and soothing and made all the energy drain from Bilbo like nothing else ever had.

Bilbo huffed one last time, and settled, boneless, into Thorin's grip. He hardly felt the next wave of smoke that blew over him, because he was fairly certain that Thorin held up the edge of his cloak to shield Bilbo.

Ah, he was so much sweeter when Bilbo was sleepy and pliant. It made things very interesting between them, because Bilbo was rather stubborn sometimes.

"You're terrible." Bilbo murmured once more, quiet.

Thorin chuckled, and laid a gentle kiss to his temple. "Sleep."


	11. The Only Lovers Left Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something has changed in Thorin, and Bilbo wonders if it is for the best.
> 
> Life can be oddly saddening when the fear of death is removed.

Bilbo flipped through the pages in his book, eyes half-closed as he ignored the hunger faintly clawing at his stomach. He didn't know how long he'd been reading for - days, possibly? It was much more interesting than writing, sometimes. 

He breathed in heavily, his eyes diluting at the thick smell of incense that burned from its spot his bed. He hardly used the thing these days, preferring to rest wherever he so chose to fall while he poured over his books.

The smell of it was comforting, to say the least. There was little that interested him anymore, not even the books he so _cherished,_ but it was a way to pass the nights.

He turned another page in the book, but hardly felt interested with this one anymore. He unfocused his eyes, and listened to the music that insistently crowded his brain. It was lovely music, lovely hypnotizing music made at the hands of someone who understood instruments better than he understood humans. It was Thorin's music.

Bilbo pushed the books away and rolled over onto his back, spreading his arms over the carpet that covered the cold stone floors of his little home. He closed his eyes and ran his fingers over it, feeling the age (one-hundred-and-two years) in it's texture and the thickness of the fibres used to weave it. The carpet was comfortable, he supposed.

He sighed, becoming still as his limbs tired of movement. Any day now, he thought, and Thorin may call.

 

When Thorin did call, it was at the beginning of a new night. The phone Bilbo carried for appearance's purposes only buzzed several times before he actually registered the sound as something he needed to attend to. 

He drew his limbs up lazily, pawing through his piles of books and useless other trivialities until he felt the compact little thing. When he answered, it was to greet complete and utter silence. He listened for breathing, but heard only the faintest of breathes that no human could possibly sustain. 

He hummed through a smile, pulling himself up onto his bed. "Hello, Thorin."

"Bilbo." The man greeted.

His voice was different. Bilbo had spent decades learning to understand Thorin by his voice and his vague facial expressions and his lovely music rather than the words he rarely spoke. "I want to see you.

"Hold on." Thorin answered.

Bilbo turned the camera to face himself, and fiddled with the settings until Thorin's face came into view. "Don't tell me you're still using all those wires."

Thorin didn't answer, but he wasn't looking at Bilbo, and he still seemed to be working on something.

"Honestly, Thorin." He wasn't condescending. 

"There." Thorin looked up, and it was as though they were now face to face. "Wires are reliable."

"So are modern phones." Bilbo says. A long silence reigns - they just stare, as if there were nothing else to possibly do. "Have you been eating well?" Bilbo finally asks.

"Yes."

"And there has been no hints of contamination? You get it from a reliable source?"

"Of course."

"The good stuff?"

"O-negative."

"Delicious." Bilbo stares for a little longer, trying to figure out what is so different about Thorin this time. He didn't often call. "Will you not come over here? To visit me?"

Thorin glances away at something Bilbo cannot see. He does not answer.

Bilbo tilts his head a little. 

"And you?" Thorin lifts his eyes. They didn't appear to show signs of malnourishment. "Your eating habits."

"Are fine." Bilbo assures. "Bofur provides excellent blood. He gets it from the local hospital, surprisingly. Isn't that surprising, Thorin?"

Thorin hummed. "Very." He placates.

Bilbo watches him carefully, tracing his thumb over the phone screen. "Shall I come to visit, then?"

Thorin didn't answer, and glanced away again. Bilbo was painfully curious to know what he was seeing. Eventually, he looks back up at Bilbo. "I love you."

Bilbo's lips twitch up a little. He doesn't answer, and after a moment, Thorin hangs up and his phone screen goes dark.

He laid leisurely on his bed for a few hours after that, and booked a night flight to The Lonely Mountain (thankfully without a stopover). His covers were warming under his weight, and he let out a deep sigh. He supposed he could sleep for a while, until the night came again.

 

Bilbo never really enjoyed flying. The airplane lights were too harsh for his eyes, and often exposed their... _otherworldly_ nature, so he had to wear glasses with lens so thick that they obscured his pupils. Of course, it was still ridiculously easy for him to see through them, but a human certainly couldn't. 

The ride in the taxi was no better. It was not inspiring to watch the land pass by in a mixture of bright neon signs and dirty street sides. It was difficult to concentrate on anything other than his reflection watching him in the scratched window of the car. 

The suburb Thorin lived in was utterly abandoned. Bilbo didn't know what half the buildings they passed had been used for, but he wasn't inclined to figure it out.

The taxi finally stopped in front of Thorin's house - in front of Erebor. The house itself looked somewhat daunting and was very Victorian in style. Bilbo hardly paid attention when he paid the taxi driver and the car drove off, never to be remembered again. No, he was watching the window that faced the road on the second story; a figure was peeking through the curtains.

Bilbo reached down and lifted his suitcases. The weight wasn't an issue, but he made somewhat of a show of lifting them as he approached the stairs. 

Thorin appeared a moment later, clicking the locks open. He stared at Bilbo for a moment, but walked closer to slip off Bilbo's glasses and push them into Bilbo's pocket. Without a word, he lifted Bilbo's suitcases and moved them inside the doorway.

Bilbo watched. It was bad luck to walk into someone's personal space with an invitation, so he waited until Thorin swept a hand forward to enter through the doorway. 

Thorin's house was organised claustrophobia. Bilbo paid little attention to the lower level, because it was a space for "surviving" rather than living, and neither of them had a need for a kitchen or a lounge room. Instead, he followed the stairs up to the second level, casting interested eyes over the miscellaneous piles of clutter that portrayed a false sense of life and adjustment to a certain style of living.

The upstairs was a lot more cluttered then Bilbo had ever seen it. He stared at the instruments laid around the rooms, smiled at the very faint scent of blood and admired how inviting the plush (very outdated) couches seemed to be. 

Thorin came up behind him, and very carefully touched his shoulder blade with a single hand. Bilbo closed his eyes at the touch, shutting out the brightness of vitality that Thorin seemed to have created in this empty house. He tiled his chin back, allowed Thorin to run both his hands along his jaw and tilt his head just a little bit more.

The touch made Bilbo's skin tingle. He'd never feel anything quite so... _energising._ Physical contact was something he didn't experience very often, because it was something he reserved for Thorin's delight.

"I've missed you, darling." Bilbo sighs. He leans back, knowing Thorin will support his weight, and allows Thorin to drag his fingertips down Bilbo's throat and arms. He eventually reaches the tops of Bilbo's hands, where he pulls off Bilbo's white leather gloves, carelessly dropping them to the floor.

He makes a point of threading his fingers through Bilbo's over the tops of Bilbo's hands, so all Bilbo can do is clutch at whatever parts of Thorin's fingers he can feel.

Thorin noses at his neck, hovering.

"Will you play for me?" Bilbo asks. "You know how I just love your music."

"It's private." Thorin says. 

_It's private._ Those words were usually Thorin's way of firmly saying "no" but Bilbo knew that privacy wasn't something that existed between them. Not after all the years they'd been together.

Thorin detangles from him, and for a moment Bilbo feels more alone than when he was halfway across the world. He turns slowly, drifting towards the worn sofa as Thorin wanders around his home looking for just the right thing to pluck from the clutter.

In the mean time, Bilbo admires the sofa. It was made of expertly carved oak wood, and upholstered with a sort of patterned fabric that reminded Bilbo of old-time peacoat jackets and the smell of steam-engine smoke. 

"I've never quite been able to place the date." Thorin says, his back to Bilbo. 

"The Oakwood is younger than the upholstery." Bilbo says, running his fingers over the fabric. "Probably put together in the early nineteen-hundreds. Reminds me of Jacobean style furniture, oddly enough."

Thorin hums at the new knowledge, and wanders over with a violin in his hands. 

"Not your harp?" Bilbo raises a brow as Thorin sits beside him. He eyes the violin, and sensing his curiosity, Thorin takes his hand and prompts him to run his fingers along the wood. He takes in the date he collects from it, rolls the information around in his mind for a few minutes as he admires it's shape. "Is it Amati?"

Thorin shakes his head. "Nicolo - his grandson." 

Bilbo nods appreciatively. "Seventeenth century."

"Correct." Thorin answers with an air of indifference. He brings the violin into position, and as if it were as easy as breathing he begins to play.

Bilbo sinks back into the couch, humming appreciatively. The music was just like the music that constantly played in his head, and he found himself very hypnotized. Thorin's music would always be the most wonderful sound that anyone could possibly produce. 

It was a shame it would never be heard by the masses, but was that anonymity not what made it all the more wonderful to listen to? 

 

"I'll be going out for a few hours." Thorin stated, pulling on a stern pair of black gloves over his fingers. 

Bilbo raised his eyes from the book in his hands. "Without me?"

"For a few hours." Thorin repeated. He watched Bilbo for a moment, before offering his hand. 

Bilbo squeezed his fingers. It was a gesture that held a lot more significance than one would typically expect. "Hurry back soon."

 

"It's the good stuff." Thorin says. He'd returned smelling like chemicals and staleness - Bilbo did not enjoy the scent, but it was obvious Thorin had left to refill his stock.

"The good stuff?" Bilbo repeats.

"O-negative." Thorin clarifies. He disappears down the corridor, and returns a few moments later with two wine glasses perched between his fingers. Both glasses were filled with red. 

Bilbo takes the glass when it is pressed into his fingers. He spins the thin stem between his fingers, admiring the liquid. He could already smell it, and was aware that his eyes were probably very inhuman in that moment.

"Drink." Thorin says. It wasn't a command - Bilbo didn't follow his orders, or anyone's for that matter, and Thorin never felt a need to control him anymore anyway - but Bilbo obeyed it nevertheless. 

Bilbo lifted the glass to his lips, paused for a moment, before tipping it back. The taste blossomed rapidly on his tongue, and he felt his eyes flutter in pleasure. He hadn't tasted anything this pure in quite a long while.

It was drained quite before he realised, but he didn't ache for more. It was a delicacy, especially when one knew the taste of lesser blood. He was surprised that Thorin could acquire so much of it this frequently.

"Good?" Thorin questions, looking at him over the rim of his own empty glass.

Bilbo observes him for a moment. He looked oddly insecure, and that persistent feeling of something _being wrong_ struck him again. He frowned and turned his gaze around the room, taking in the things Thorin had acquired and the range of instruments that he kept and the ridiculous amount of wires that he used to keep his ancient technology running. 

Something was definitely not right, and Bilbo wondered if Thorin could possibly be bored of _living._

"Thorin, how old are we?" He asked, placing down the glass to resume his comfortable position on the couch.

Thorin mimicked his actions, but eventually moved to lay his head across Bilbo's thighs. "I don't know. Twenty-five? Thirty?"

"Years? Decades?" He mused. "Centuries? You know, I rather think I've lost count."

Thorin hummed, closing his eyes as Bilbo gently brushed the hair from his face. 

"You will continue living, though, won't you darling?" Bilbo says. "We've been through this before, Thorin - this wastefulness. Is it not better to look through the wrong end of the telescope, then the right one? The humans fear living, so it is no use for you to as well."

"They're zombies." Thorin says. "They don't get it, they're so _slow_ \- they're still squabbling over Darwin, you know."

"Still?"

"Still." Thorin confirms, as if he truly believed Bilbo had not known. "All these philosophies and theories to bring about a wonderful beauty - and nothing has come from them. Galileo, Einstein, Newton - even the fine arts are still disputed, or discredited - Gentileschi, Kahlo, da Vinci..."

"Your anonymity protects you, Thorin. Though I do sometimes wish that everyone knew just how great you truly are..."

"They do, through others. Mozart, Stravinsky..."

 _"Greensleeves_ still gives me chills." Bilbo sighs dreamily, very gently tracing a line down Thorin's throat. 

"I don't wish for people to know my name." Thorin says. "To know me. That is why I compose through others, but these zombies don't understand it. Have you seen the music industry? Their blood is terrible."

"Terribly terrible." Bilbo agreed. "Anonymity is for the best. Still, wastefulness bothers me, Thorin."

Thorin turned his head away. 

Bilbo still couldn't see what Thorin was searching for with his eyes, but he gently guided Thorin's face back in his line of sight. "You have nothing to fear from living, Thorin."

"Why do zombies live like they do?" Thorin murmurs. 

"Because they fear death, Thorin." Bilbo says. "Their hourglasses are hardly filled with enough sand to complete a single life, and any mistake leads to regret and anguish and angst... We are not like them."

"How so?" Thorin counters. "Are we not exactly like them? Except we do not get the reality of death, we do not face it - nothing pushes us to live, Bilbo. We amble along through life without... without a care, and we watch everything we know grow and bloom and die and then something worse starts to grow in its place. It's an endless cycle."

Bilbo strokes his chin gently. "The world changes, Thorin." He says. "The world changes, and humans change with it - it's a rapid thing, that sort of change. Even our kind changes, but much slower. We're careful with life, because we know we have the time to fix our mistakes. That is what makes us different, anonymity or not."

Thorin hardly seemed convinced as he watched the ceiling. 

"Did you not say you love me?" Bilbo asks, gently drawing Thorin's attention back to him. "Is that not all that matters?"

"But what of the rest?"

"You're afraid of change, but that love for me will never become null, will it?" Bilbo says. "Einstein's theory of entanglement." 

Thorin hides a smile in Bilbo's legs. "Einstein's theory of entanglement." He copies on a soft breath out. "I suppose you're right, Bilbo."

"But of course." Bilbo says. "And if I do say so myself, you've been very lucky in your choice of lovers."

Thorin chuckles.

"I feel filthy." Bilbo sighs, feigning exasperation. "I'm going to go bathe."

 

Bilbo rubbed at his head with his towel - well, Thorin's towel. It was probably one of the newest things in the house. He watched himself in the foggy mirror, and much preferred this reflection to the one in the taxi window.

Bilbo dropped the towel and wandered from the room. He felt no chill on his bared skin, and approached Thorin's room with silent whisper of footsteps. 

Thorin was laying on the bed, completely bare. The braids in his hair were messy and loose, as though he'd stopped undoing them halfway through. He was on his side, one leg drawn up over the other as if to cover himself, his arms loosely curled in front of him.

Bilbo approached the bed, and carefully slid into place in front of him. Very gently, he brushed their fingers together. This level of intimacy didn't need to be carried further - a connection like theirs spanned centuries, and a physical connection wasn't always needed for them to feel so close.

Privacy, or barriers, simply did not exist between them anymore.

Bilbo felt no urge to watch Thorin, like he usually would. Instead, he wiped his face of any expression and laid still, leaving his fingers just barely touching Thorin's. It would be morning soon, and the sun would come out - time for them to rest.

So he laid still, a stillness that only came with countless years of prolonged stillness. It was dark, but their skin was bright, and he felt as though there was nothing separating them at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by "Only Lovers Left Alive"


	12. A Daring Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili and Kili's pet rat escapes into Bilbo's house.
> 
> They're rather intrigued with their Uncle's new neighbour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Kili/Bilbo/Thorin implied~ ^^

"Kili! Where did Jerry go?"

"I told you, Fili, we are not naming it Jerry!"

"Well we can't name it Tom!"

"Why not?"

"Because that's the name of the cat!"

"And Jerry is the name of the mouse! Does Tom look like a mouse? No!"

"His name is not Tom, and a rat is basically the same thing-"

"Oh my god where is Tom!"

Fili had never wanted to strangle his brother more. "That's what I've been asking." He grips fistfuls of his hair, huffing as he stared down at the empty cage. "How did it even get out?"

Kili groaned, and dove towards the couch to peer beneath it. "Come here, mister rat!"

Fili took a moment to admire the picture his little brother made, down on his knees with his arse in the air. Really, Kili was too beautiful for his own good, but that wasn't the problem right now. 

"Uncle Thorin is going to kill us!" Kili declares as he turns himself up the right way, frowning. 

"Quite possibly." Fili agrees. He sighs, and stares at the cage again. "Oh how we'll miss you, mister rat."

"Sorry we couldn't even think of a name." Kili flops back onto the couch. "Do you think it could've run out of the house?"

Fili hums in thought. "Want to go check?"

Kili grins at him salaciously. "Uncle Thorin is next door, right?"

"Helping out the cute new neighbour." Fili nods, rubbing his chin in feigned thought. "Would it be terribly rude of us to interrupt our dear Uncle?"

"Well, I think not!" Kili snorts. "We've yet to even see this man Thorin is pining over, is it not our right to see him for ourselves?"

Fili laughs, and reaches down to yank his brother up off the couch. "Well then, if that's how it is!"

Kili gripped his wrist and began leading him from their Uncle's little house enthusiastically.

Fili knew that Thorin had a little crush on the neighbour. It was impossible not to see, especially when Thorin spoke of him as if he were the greatest thing on Earth (aside from himself and Kili, Fili was inclined to think). He was rather curious to see what, or who, had captured his Uncle's attention so ravenously. 

They were approaching the front door - which was open, most probably to carry out empty boxes that had once been used to move in belongings, Fili assumes - when a shriek makes them both jump.

Kili rushed in ahead of him, always the one to jump at the chance at being a knight in shining armour, and for a moment they struggle to fit in the doorway and squeeze down the narrow hall.

The sight that greets them has Fili's eyebrows rising.

A man - who was at least half a head shorter than him - was comically crouched atop a cute little kitchen table, where piles of paper and even two empty cups of tea were casually resting. He had honey-coloured curls and bright eyes and cute cheeks, though he was staring at the ground with a look of terror that made Fili somewhat concerned. 

"Mister rat!" Kili cries, diving forwards to scoop up the rat that was sitting on his hind legs, watching the man scramble on the kitchen table.

"Bilbo!" Thorin calls as he careens into the room, looking flustered and worried. "Bilbo, are you alright?"

"Get that- that _thing_ out of here!" Bilbo cries, adamantly pointing a spatula at the animal in Kili's hands. "I _hate_ rats!"

Thorin cut them an irritated glance, but as the table wobbled under Bilbo his attention was diverted. "Bilbo, be careful-!"

Bilbo squealed as he tipped forwards, and for a moment Fili thought he truly would fall face-first to the ground. 

But Thorin swiftly leapt forwards, catching Bilbo in his arms, as if he weighed nothing at all.

Fili glanced at Kili, who was looking as awed as he felt, and grinned. _Isn't he just the cutest?_

Kili grinned in return, seemingly reading his thoughts. _I want him._

 _Uncle already has him._ Fili raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side. He glanced back at the two - Thorin was watching them suspiciously, but couldn't seemed to tear his eyes away from Bilbo for too long to analyse them like he typically would. And Bilbo - well, he just looked flustered and red-cheeked as he watched Thorin with wide, adoring eyes.

 _Uncle will share._ Kili watched him intently - his eyes were glittering with mischief that Fili knew rather well. _We'll share, like we usually do, won't we?_

Fili grinned. They shared _everything._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by DoctorBDamned / DrBDamned ^^


	13. Over The Midnight Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo thinks in a way that is sometimes confusing and difficult to comprehend. He allows Thorin to hear his thoughts.

Bilbo slumped against the rocks around the bend from where the Dwarves had made camp. Absently, he brushed his hair from his forehead as he sunk into the rocky outcrop, ignoring the hard surfaces and lumpy mounds that dug painfully into his back.

He disliked danger, and yet here he was, on a quest for fools who dreamed of nothing but gilded halls and a place to call home.

And what was a dragon to stand against such a dream?

Honestly, he might have been the fool, for chasing the dream himself.

A figure separated from the darkness and approached.

Bilbo observed Thorin while it was still inconspicuous to do so. Thorin reminded him of an old-time sadness and the way the hills in the Shire felt still and cold after the first real snow fall of the year. He walked with a sense of courage and seemed to think like the way a clock methodically ticks in the background of a room.

"Hobbit." Thorin greeted.

"Dwarf." Bilbo replied, because he felt no real need to address Thorin as "Master Oakenshield" at this point in time.

Thorin glanced as his slumped position, eyes tracing a line over his sprawled arms and turned-in knees, before he took a seat beside Bilbo. "You seem saddened."

"How perceptive." Bilbo said, because it was. "Just thinking."

"Of?"

Bilbo turned his eyes up at the moon. "Lots of things, I suppose. I think my thoughts churn in a way that is different to how others think."

Thorin stared at the side of his face. "How so?"

Bilbo shrugged. It was a careless gesture - somehow, he was a careless person, was he not? 

Thorin leaned back against the rocks, winced at the uncomfortable position he put himself in, and changed it. "Are you worried?

"Over what?"

"This." Thorin waved a hand vaguely. "The quest. Orcs and Wargs. The dark, the spiders. The dragon. Dwarves, Elves, Men- the list is endless."

Bilbo breathed in once, tasting the forest and the faint scent of smoke from the campfire on his tongue. "Fear is not something I... dislike." He frowned at the word; it wasn't right. "I don't turn away from fear."

"But are you not scared?" Thorin insists.

"Of course, that's why I embrace fear. To fear is to live, you know. If I didn't fear that dragon, I would go recklessly charging in there and be incinerated. Then the dragon would be awake, and rather mad I'd assume, and Lake Town would be burned. I believe the company would be killed too, and the Elves would be upset because Mirkwood is close by, so they might be killed as well." He glanced at Thorin, who was looking at him strangely. "It all begins with fear, does it not?"

"Those thoughts are very far ahead." Thorin finally says.

Bilbo nods in agreement. "Just think, if I didn't fear the spiders, then I would have tried to kill them, would I not? And if that happened, I surely would have been outfought, because I'm weak and clumsy with a sword, and I would have been turned into spider food. You and the company, too. It's best if I fear these things."

"It doesn't... I think that way of thinking is tedious."

"Of course it is, to you." Bilbo replies. "You are a king, and I am a Hobbit. There is no one depending on me to lead them, so our fears are worlds apart."

"I suppose you're right." Thorin seems to relax, appeased. "Why did you join this quest, if you knew all these things?"

"I heard you sing." Bilbo says. "It reminded me of a lot of things."

"What things?"

Bilbo smile faintly, glancing down at his hands. "The smell of chamomile flowers. Ripping of a bandage and having a clean wound. The sound of running water. The feel of dirt under fingernails and the shine of something made of gold in the sun. It reminded me of lots of things."

Thorin turned to look at him for a moment. He seemed... softer. "And me? What do I remind you of?"

Bilbo hums in thought. "The quiet after the first snow fall of the year. The way a wolf moves slowly through a quite wasteland. The feeling of wind in my hair when we rode the Eagles. The smooth side of an Acorn, and the taste of rich tea. A frozen sky. Sometimes, the smell of iron, but it's not coppery." He lifts his eyes, and observes Thorin once again. "You're an old-time sadness, Thorin. You go right over the midnight moon."

Thorin's lips lift in a small smile. He didn't quite understand it all, but what he heard had felt precious. 

A silence reigns over them. 

Bilbo turned his eyes to watch the moon again. It's lovely and bright, but so sad and lost. It soothes over the wounds of the sun, but never seemed to want the company of the stars.  
Bilbo's breathe fogs as it left his lips; it was getting cold, but in the company of Thorin, he hardly felt the chill at all.

"And the others?" Thorin finally asked. "What do they remind you of? What of Kili, for example?"

Bilbo smiled to himself. Thorin's honest curiosity for him was endearing. "The first sproutlings in a forgotten garden. Fireflies in the summer. The way the sheets are warm in the morning after a good night's rest. A mother's secret recipe. A sundial, covered in errantly growing flowers. Walks in starlight." He glanced up. "A smell that follows you after you've blown out a candle."

Thorin nodded, and almost without thinking, he slipped his fingers between Bilbo's. 

It's a careless gesture, and made Bilbo think that maybe Thorin was a careless person too.

"And Fili?" Thorin asked.

"The roar of a lion." Bilbo smiled faintly once more. "The way golden hair reflects the sunlight. A warm embrace. The smell of home. Wind chimes. Pacing. Well-worn maps, where the edges are crinkled and slightly torn. A heavy crown." Bilbo squeezed Thorin's fingers. "He'll be a great King."

"I believe you." Thorin said, but he knew that Bilbo understood that he doesn't doubt him. "The others?"

"Ah, well, where to start..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I was going to do a Pt.II for yesterday's fic, but I had no idea on where to go from the point I left off at and zero motivation to write. Today was a little disappointing, so I hope you don't mind this sort of thing.


	14. Restful Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo prefers to see all his lovers accounted for before drifting off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fili/Kili/Bilbo/Thorin implied ^^

Dwarves were a strange type, Bilbo thought. 

They acted strangely, and thought strangely, and spoke strangely. Despite their differences, both cultural and social, Bilbo found that he rather enjoyed being around them. He was never put off by their sometimes forceful greetings, or the way in which they treated matters of the heart. 

There were no barriers between them, regardless of race or blood or past mistakes.

It may not have always been like that, but because of the things they went through... well, they were rather close now, he would say. 

He enjoyed their company, and their attentions. Especially when their attentions were from a certain few.

Thorin's affection had surprised him. He hardly thought Thorin was interested in people, let alone his gender, let alone _him._ And yet here he was, bundled up in Thorin's arms as they both wound down from a difficult day. 

The Dwarf King was a very busy person. He had meeting after meeting scheduled for days on end, and often had trouble with sorting out the new budgets and focus areas. To add onto all of his workload was the repair of the damaged parts of Erebor - where the dragon had broken columns and knocked down walls in order to fit into the mountain, where the foundations had fallen into disrepair without maintenance, and not to mention the state of the mines, of which much had rusted and had to be fully replaced... 

And to top it all off, Bilbo knew that Thorin was having a space carved out for him as a garden, in hopes of making him feel more at home.

Bilbo didn't know what he'd do in return. Loving Thorin, and Kili and Fili, with all that he had didn't seem like enough. 

Because he did love Kili and Fili, too. Dwarves weren't perturbed by blood, but even so the two had a bond that even Thorin did not quite comprehend. And they loved their Uncle very much - loved Bilbo, too, however such a feat was possible. Their arrangement was not conventional, and the Hobbits back in the Shire might have been a little shocked... but Bilbo was glad things had turned out as they had.

He'd never been happier. 

Bilbo sighed as he rested heavier in Thorin's embrace. For a while, he'd been worried about his weight, and his extra padding - he'd thought his lovers wouldn't like it, because they were beautiful, all of them, and he was... well, he was squishy in some unfavourable places. 

He was unsure how, but somehow Fili had picked up on his insecurities, and of course he'd told Kili, who told Thorin. They'd been perplexed over his feelings towards his weight, and when Bilbo had told them of his reasoning's, they'd adamantly denied everything he'd told them. 

Even now he still worried over it sometimes, but it wasn't something he became anxious over anymore. 

"Are you tired?" Thorin asks quietly, as if speaking too loud would break the reprieve. 

"A little." Bilbo hummed, rubbing his cheek against Thorin's thinly clothed shoulder. Thorin was much different without his illustrious fur coat and all his royal clothing on. Dressed in nothing but a loose shirt and pants made him seem a little less harsh. 

"Would you like to rest?"

Bilbo smiles faintly, but shakes his head. He wanted to wait up, just to make sure Fili and Kili came to bed. Now, if felt strange to sleep without seeing them at least once. It was a selfish wish of his, because he knew that the Princes were remarkably busy, and even this late at night they were still tying up the loose ends of their work. 

"How was your day?" Bilbo asks around a yawn.

Thorin smiles faintly, pressing his lips against Bilbo's curls for a moment. "It was long." He says. "The repairs are well underway, and the conflict with the miners is resolved."

"That's good." 

Thorin smooths his hand down Bilbo's side, making him squirm. His nightshirt was thin enough that he could feel the heat of Thorin's palm. "And how was yours?"

"Good." Bilbo answers. "The farmers are doing well, and the library is almost completely catalogued now. I never expected to see such a wonderful library, Thorin." Bilbo says, turning awed eyes up to his lover. "It's just so lovely."

Thorin's eyes glean with pride. "Better then the Elvish ones, then?"

"Oh, much!" Bilbo grins sleepily, partly because the library was better, and partly to appease Thorin's stubborn side. "The architecture is rather stunning, Thorin. The Dwarves did so well repairing it, I've never seen such lovely details."

"I'll be sure to pass on your admirations." Thorin chuckles. He leans back against their headboard, tilting his head back for a moment. Bilbo squirms from his position in Thorin's lap, nudging the Dwarf's hand with his hip a little.

Thorin snorts at him, but obliging begins to rub his hand up and down Bilbo's waist once again. 

"Where are the boys?" Bilbo asks after a quiet moment. 

Thorin pats his back reassuringly. "They'll be here soon." He murmurs. "I don't think they'll mind if you go to sleep, Bilbo. I can see you're exhausted."

"And you're not?" Bilbo replies, shaking his head gently. "I just want to make sure they come to bed."

Thorin presses several kisses to his forehead and temple, mindless of the stray curls. "You worry for them."

Bilbo made no move to deny it.

Thorin smiles to himself, holding Bilbo just a little bit tighter. "They'll be back soon." He promises.

Bilbo nods, reaching up to place a hand on Thorin's chest. 

They waited in silence, with nothing but the faint sound of the crackling fire to fill the room. Bilbo enjoyed times like these, when it was just Thorin and himself, almost as much as he enjoyed time between the four of them. 

Eventually the two Princes did stumble into their bedroom, looking worn out and in need of comfort. Bilbo almost jerked in Thorin's grip, aching to stand and pamper them, but Thorin kept a tight hold on him, and Bilbo settled. 

Kili was the quickest at changing. He shucked out of his clothes and shoes and crawled onto the bed with only thin, loose clothing on. His braids had come loose, but he hadn't undone them, so Thorin set a hand to it as Kili pressed into his side with a small sound.

Fili moved slower, and looked about ready to fall asleep where he stood. Eventually he was dressed in his night clothes, and instead of making his way to either Kili's or Thorin's side as he usually would, he squirmed between them all until he was pressed into Bilbo's lap, regardless of the fact that Bilbo was still seated in Thorin's.

Thorin didn't seem to mind the extra weight - he hardly seemed to notice, anyway, with his mind dutifully set on smoothing out Kili's hair.

Bilbo slipped his arms around Fili's waist, and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. The poor thing seemed so tired, it made Bilbo want to wrap him up and never let him go. Instead, he began to undo the braids in Fili's hair, alternating between brushing those beautiful golden locks with his fingers and rubbing Fili's tense back.

He felt much better with all his lovers in bed, where he could account for them. 

Bilbo rested his head on Thorin's chest once Fili's hair was free of braids. He closed his eyes, just for a moment, and without really realising it, he fell asleep.


	15. A Night Spent Watching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin's favourite pass time is probably watching Bilbo.

Thorin had never really had a long moment to just observe Bilbo when his little Hobbit is especially relaxed. He'd watched Bilbo studiously working in his garden, and watched Bilbo pour over his novel and the many books in the library of Erebor, and he'd spent a long time watching Bilbo during their unexpected journey to reclaim the mountain. 

But now he had the opportunity to. 

Bilbo was much different when he was dressed informally - his shoulders seemed relaxed and there wasn't as much of a furrow in his brow. 

Thorin watched him from his spot on their bed. He stretched his limbs leisurely, groaning, before resting his head on his pillow once more. His eyes followed Bilbo around the room as he did whatever he so pleased. 

He was an odd creature, Thorin thought, odd but not unpleasant. Bilbo had already changed into loose nightclothes, and was setting about washing his face and slowly brushing his curls into something more manageable. 

"Why are you watching me?" Bilbo asks, curious, as he turns his head to gaze at Thorin.

Thorin smiled faintly, turning his head further into the pillow. Ah, he'd been caught red-handed. "You're beautiful, ghivashel."

Bilbo flushes prettily, and Thorin finds himself staring again.

Bilbo's expressions were young, and refreshing. He blushed often, but usually with an embarrassed scowl or a small smile that he often tried to hide. But now, because he was relaxed and open and somewhat sleepy, he just blushed. Colour filled his cheeks and his lovely eyes shone more than they usually did, and he made no attempt at hiding his pleasure at Thorin's words. 

"Won't you come to bed?" Thorin asks.

Bilbo places down his hairbrush - it was the one Thorin had gotten for him - and wanders over to the bed. The mattress dips under his weight as he peels back the sheets to slip under them. 

"Aren't you tired?" Bilbo questions as he allows himself to be cuddled in Thorin's arms. "You've been working hard lately."

Thorin nuzzles against Bilbo's curls. "A little." He admits. "But it's time to sleep now, is it not?"

Bilbo chuckles, and lifts a hand to cradle the back of Thorin's head gently. "Let's sleep then, hmm?"

Thorin pulled him a little closer, fidgeting until he was in a comfortable position before closing his eyes. "Goodnight, âmralimê." He whispers, pressing a kiss to Bilbo's forehead. 

"Goodnight, my King."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something short to get through the day, apologies.


	16. Second Chance Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting has Bilbo almost in tears.

Sometimes Bilbo had dreams - he's had them for a long time, ever since he can remember, but it's only been in the last few years that he's realised they're from another time. 

He still doesn't quite understand it. The dreams feel so real, they _are_ real, but the world has changed a lot since the time of Elves and Dwarves and Hobbits. He still enjoyed tea, and his books, and he was still painfully on the short side...

But his life was decent. He'd mostly cruised by, much like he did in his last life, but with so much stimulation present in this era he often ached for something more - for an _adventure,_ like the one he went on. Just without the terrible ending, thank you very much.

He hated dreaming of that Battle. He couldn't remember what it was later called, but he could remember, painfully clearly, how it ended and how he'd felt at the death of the Dwarves. He could remember living only because of his little nephew, and that the little gold ring he persistently carried around did something bad to his mind... 

Still, it was probably for the best that he not dwell on it for too long.

Bilbo sighed as he observed the crowd milling about through the lower level. This was his favourite place to spend his time - a small café, with little tables on a balcony that overlooked the lower level of the building. Their tea was wonderful, but their pastries were even better. 

He often come to the café, to sit at this specific table, not only because of the pastries but because of the view. He liked to watch people - it helped with his novels, and was something his first editor had suggested he do all those years ago when he first started writing.

He was, however, rather startled when he saw a face he recognised - because he was certain he'd never seen that person in all his life.

In all _this_ life.

Bilbo jerked upright before he really realised what he was doing, leaving half a cup of tea behind as he dashed for the stairs to lead him to the lower level.

_It can't be him! Can it?_

Bilbo frowned as he rushed down the stairs, pushing past people with half-hearted, murmured apologies. His eyes scanned the crowd, but he was losing sight of the dark hair he'd so easily spotted before. 

He paused in his frantic searching, trying to catch his breath as his heart pounded away in his chest. He spun around, trying to find that dark hair again, and for a moment a cold fist of panic squeezed his heart. 

But then he saw it again.

"Thorin." He breathed, eyes wide. "Thorin!"

Briefly, he thought he might have mistaken the stranger for someone else, and that he really was crazy to dream of something so strange and believe it to be real-

But then Thorin turned around, and it was him, and he was looking at Bilbo like he believed it was Bilbo that wasn't real.

Approaching him felt like meeting him all over again. Bilbo threw himself into Thorin's arms and held on tight, forcing back tears. He was taller now, and decidedly less Dwarvish - his hair was tamed, and he was missing that strict sensibility that came with being a King.

But he was still Thorin. He looked and smelt and felt like Thorin, and Bilbo couldn't help but whimper when those arms held him in a familiar embrace.

"I'm sorry, ghivashel." Thorin whispers, pulling him closer, ignorant of the stares they were undoubtedly receiving. "I'm so sorry for what I did."

Bilbo shook his head. "Not now." He says. "We'll talk later, okay? Not now."

Thorin nods, and rubs his back soothingly. "You're shorter than I remember." He laughs weakly.

Bilbo can't help but smile as he pulls back to whack Thorin. "And you're suddenly the size of an Elf."

Thorin's face twists, making Bilbo giggle as he wipes at his wet eyes. "I've never liked them." Thorin frowns. "I've met Thranduil, would you believe? He's still a prick."

"Not a tree-hugging bastard?" Bilbo counters. 

"I never said that." Thorin grins charmingly. "Want to go have lunch?"

Bilbo nods - he didn't even need to think about it. Technically, he hadn't really known this Thorin for more than a few minutes, but falling into such habits felt natural, because it was the same Thorin. 

They'd have time to talk later, but for now Bilbo just wanted to be with him.


	17. Second Chance Meetings Pt.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Bilbo reminisce over the people they used to know, and still do.

It was sort of ridiculous, but Bilbo didn't hesitate before moving in with Thorin. They debated over which house was more suitable, but in the end Bilbo didn't really enjoy his high-rise apartment, nor did he like the constant banging from the room below him due to his neighbours' rather amorous activities. 

Thorin's house was therefore more suitable.

And it had a lovely little garden. Thorin joked that it was his available gardening space that seduced Bilbo, but hardly complained when Bilbo did move in and take control of the greenery.

"Do you still play the harp?" Bilbo asked as he tended to a small, potted plant at their new dining table. 

Thorin looked up from where he sat across from him, pouring over paperwork. "Yes." He answered. "Not often, but it was a habit that crossed over, I suppose."

"Like my gardening."

"Like your gardening."

Bilbo smiled faintly as he carefully pressed soil around the little plant he'd been growing. "Do you like storms?"

"Not particularly. Do you?"

"Not at all." Bilbo says. "I think I'd rather stay inside." He pauses in his ministrations, toying with the images of moving mountains creating thunder with boulders in his head. The screams were muted, as if the sound had transferred into his head properly, but he could still see frightened faces and opened mouths shouting muffled words. 

Thorin hums. "I also dislike lizards, oddly enough." He says. "I'm not scared of them, but they're just..."

"As close as this world gets." Bilbo fills in, steadily working on the plant once more. "I don't dislike them... I dislike crocodiles, though."

Thorin nods in agreement. "And gold?"

"Still not for me." Bilbo says. "You?"

Thorin shakes his head. "I'm allergic."

Bilbo raises his eyebrows questioningly.

"My skin goes red, and itchy." Thorin says. "I much prefer silver."

Bilbo nods. "Understandable." He says. "You mentioned you've met Thranduil."

Thorin nods. "He has the same job as me, but for a different company."

Bilbo chuckles. "Oh, how ironic. That's wonderful, though." He pauses. "Does he remember?"

"He does." Thorin says. "Legolas is still his son, I've met him. He has something going on with Gloin's son, Gimli."

"Oh, you've met them too?" Bilbo asks, surprised. 

Thorin nods. "I've met most of our company, but I've still not found the Ri family, or Bifur."

"And your siblings?"

Thorin smiles. "Still alive, thankfully. Frerin and Dis are still my siblings."

"And they remember?"

Thorin nods.

"Kili and Fili, too, then?"

Thorin nods, smiling to himself faintly. "My nephews - they're young, but very much the same. They remember too."

"How nice." Bilbo says quietly.

"Have you met anyone?"

Bilbo frowns for a moment. "I've come across Gandalf a few times - he's with the same editorial company than me. I've never spoken more than a handful of words to him, though. And - would you believe it - Galion is my editor."

Thorin gives him a puzzled look.

Bilbo chuckles. "The drunken Elf in Thranduil's wine cellars. We've become rather close friends."

"That's good." Thorin says. 

Bilbo nods. "He still fancies wine a bit too much." He murmurs quietly. They fall into a comfortable silence. 

Sometimes, Bilbo wished he'd met Thorin sooner. His mind constantly worried over time - they needed more time, more time to connect and to make up for past mistakes and to just be there. The life expectancy of humans these days was not what he was used to, even with the advanced medical care that had suddenly sprung up.

He still felt disconnected from Thorin sometimes, too. His connection to Thorin was something than ran deeper than anything, even his bones, and it wasn't something he could explain. They were separated by the kind of separation that left them sitting at opposite ends of the table, by habit rather than by thought. On the surface, however, he felt like there was distance - not the type of distance that couldn't be crossed, though. 

It would just take time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few people asked for a sequel - I wasn't planning on it, but ah, well, why not? ^_^
> 
> Also, I wanted to ask - do you have a favourite from the stories I've written? Not just for April, but for the other months too. I'm trying to improve the quality of the stories, rather than just writing anything that pops into my head, so I want to know what people like the best.


	18. Habits Of The Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and his nephews were the missing pieces to Bilbo's own little family.

Bilbo rested heavily against the nearest tree as he tried to catch his breath. 

"You alright, Bilbo?" Thorin appears behind him, grinning cheekily. 

Bilbo huffs at him. "Frodo was never... this _rambunctious."_ He pants. "I never knew children could run that fast!"

Thorin laughs, clearly amused, as he places a heavy hand on Bilbo's shoulders. "Want me to take over?" He offers.

"No!" Bilbo exclaims. He flushes, but shakes his head. "No, I'm alright."

Thorin smiles faintly, and rubs his back. "Good luck."

Bilbo huffs at his jovial tone again, but he's smiling nevertheless. 

"Uncle Bilbo, hurry!"

Bilbo glances up, and feels a shock of energy go through him at the sight of Kili and Fili's eager faces, flushed with exertion, waiting for him to join them in their little game.

They were such sweet children. A little on the taunting side, because they really did enjoy their pranks, but it was mostly harmless, and they always apologised if they had happened to take it too far. They cared a lot for one another, and accepted both Frodo and Bilbo into their little family without any hesitation or resentment.

"I'm coming." Bilbo calls, taking off after them once again.

Having a day out in the park like this was wonderful. Bilbo enjoyed everything they did as a family, but these sort of days were his favourite - Fili always helped him prepare the lunch they carried in a little picnic basket, and Frodo always insisted on folding the blanket to his own (unbearably adorable) standards. Kili always tried to carry the basket, and they let him - only because Thorin held it up from the other end when Kili wasn't looking. 

Typically, it was Thorin who did all the running around after his nephews, but lately they had insisted Bilbo chase them instead. Bilbo didn't mind, even though he got out of breath rather swiftly. 

And Frodo didn't mind that Bilbo wasn't the one to sit with him during the afternoon - no, he'd commandeered Thorin for the task. It made Bilbo indescribably happy to see his little Frodo getting along with Thorin so easily. 

When Bilbo finally managed to creep up on the two brothers, he took the opportunity to snatch up Kili from the ground. "Got you!" He cried.

Kili screeched with laughter, gripping fistfuls of Bilbo's sweater as he pushed their cheeks together. "No fair!"

"Uncle, me too!" Fili tugged on the hem of his sweater insistently, looking up at him with expectant eyes.

It was a bit of a struggle, as Bilbo wasn't used to carrying more than Frodo's weight and he was never really that strong in the first place, but he managed to scoop up Fili in his other arm.

"Hey, look, you're as tall as me now." He chuckled, grinning. "Want to go show Uncle Thorin?"

"Yeah!" Kili cried enthusiastically, pulling on his sweater.

"Onwards!" Fili agreed. 

Bilbo laughed, but obligingly began making his way back to Thorin, where he was sitting with Frodo perched in his lap under a tall oak tree.

Sometimes, he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have met Thorin, and Thorin's little family. He'd only ever wanted someone to spend his life with, someone who would love and care for and appreciate his Frodo as much as he did.

And Thorin was that person. He was.

Bilbo loved him all the more for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep forgetting to mention (I've forgotten eight times now ^^") but 100 days have finally passed! Well, 108 by now~ 
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me for so long!
> 
> If I'm being honest, I didn't think I'd get past mid-Feb at best, so I'm kind of happy? ^////^


	19. A Shift In Perspectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hobbits can change forms on will, just like Dwarves. But unlike Dwarves, Hobbits experience an unwilling change when the seasons shift. 
> 
> It's not a bad thing - it's rather natural, but Bilbo wished the timing had been a little better.

Going on a journey with a company of Dwarves was not something Bilbo particularly wanted to do. In fact, he didn't want to do it at all-

But that song, it'd done things to his mind. Thorin's voice was... it was hypnotizing, and full of wistfulness and hurt. Bilbo had tangled with sleep for a long time that night.

He knew what it was like to have your home taken from you in unfortunate circumstances. Bag-End hadn't felt like his home since the Fell Winter. He cherished the moments he spent with his parents in that home - he'd chased down those feelings for a long time before accepting the fact that they were no longer a part of him. 

Somehow, he began to wish that Thorin and his company could have those feelings again.

Of course, living with them for months on the road was rather irritating. They were loud, and crass, and sometimes invaded his personal space without permission. Not to mention the food - Bilbo felt half-starved, and the pony hair was certainly someone to get used to. 

Even though he complained, Bilbo didn't mind it. Deep down, he enjoyed the travelling, and always looked forward to the nights when the Dwarves sung, thinking he was asleep. 

He got to know the Dwarves well, over time. Conversation began to flow easily after a few stumbled conversations, even with Fili and Kili. The two were rather enjoyable to talk with, as it turned out. Fili had even started tutoring him with his sword, though Bilbo was fairly awful at it.

None of the Dwarves knew much about Hobbits, though. It wasn't all that surprising - Hobbits were small in numbers, and didn't stray from their homes or start wars or build kingdoms. Those were the things that got people recognised, and Hobbits certainly didn't do them. 

Bilbo often thought of how he'd bring up his little... issue with them, because the week of the seasonal change was approaching, but he never really found the time. Honestly, he forgot about it for quite a while. He'd never had to be conscious of it before, because all Hobbits experienced the same thing. 

It was Gandalf, oddly enough, who was the one to remind me.

He appeared at Bilbo's side on his horse as they travelled. "The seasonal change is coming up, my friend." He says, peering down at Bilbo with eyes that were rather inquisitive.

Bilbo hums in thought. "So it is." He says. "I completely forgot."

Gandalf was silent for a moment. "How are you going to deal with it? I hardly feel like Thorin would be willing to wait around for a week."

"I should have brought suppressants." Bilbo sighs. "Even if they are unpleasant. I suppose I'll just have to... run along with the ponies. That shouldn't be too difficult."

"And the hibernation period?"

"That's what I'm worried about." Bilbo frowns. He glances around for a moment, and after assuring himself that there were no prying Dwarves listening, he moves a little closer to Gandalf. "Spending almost two days asleep is not a good prospect, and spending another few hours changing out in the wild like this is worrying. If we were to get ambushed, there's no way I could be of help."

Gandalf nodded. "I'll leave it to you to decide what to do, Bilbo. Just make sure you do it soon."

Bilbo nods, gripping the reigns a little tighter. 

He'd have to think on it.

 

As things so happen, various incidents forced the thoughts from his mind. 

He was reminded of the impending change only when it began. At first, he didn't even register it - he was so used to it happening, without a care, that he brushed it off as he focused on travelling. 

For a moment, he didn't realise that his change was something to be concerned over, not until he was swaying in his saddle and frowning at the back of the pony's head, wondering why he suddenly felt uneasy.

"Bilbo?" Bofur drifted closer, peering at him. "Are you alright?"

Bilbo opened his mouth to answer, but found himself unable to as he suddenly dipped from the saddle. He didn't feel the impact of his shoulder hitting the ground, but he knew he must have when he blinked heavily and saw only the boots of a Dwarf rushing towards him.

_Ah, I probably should have mentioned it sooner..._

 

Thorin watched, frowning deeply, as Oin checked over Bilbo.

"He's not waking up." Oin says, reaching under Bilbo's chin to feel for a pulse. "He's breathing, but he won't wake. I've never seen anything like this before, Thorin."

"Why are you not concerned, wizard?" Thorin demanded, glancing at Gandalf.

Gandalf glanced over, and at seeing the worried faces of the company, he placed down his pipe. "It's nothing to worry over." He says. "I thought our Hobbit would have explained by now, but it seems as though he's been preoccupied."

"What is this?" Thorin growls. The Hobbit - _Bilbo,_ he told himself - was a brave person, and Thorin had come to expect his presence among the company. 

Gandalf sighs heavily. "Hobbits are like Dwarves." He says. "In the matter of wolves."

Thorin's eyebrows raise. "Hobbits shift, then."

Gandalf nods. "At will, generally, but Hobbits don't share many other traits with Dwarves, other than that. The week when the seasons change usually prompts Hobbits to undergo a more... unwilling change, you could say. Bilbo will sleep for nearly two days, and spend a few hours shifting and realigning himself with his second form, before the rest of the week will be spent as a wolf. It's a natural process - he's probably not thought of it as something to be concerned over, until now."

Thorin didn't think he quite understood, but he nodded anyway. "And there is no way to stop this?"

"There are suppressants." Gandalf says. "Many Hobbits have other commitments - children, for example - and do not wish to undergo the change. Bilbo prefers to let it happen, I believe. It cannot be stopped once it's started."

Thorin sighs. "We cannot delay our travels for an entire week, not even for the Hobbit."

"I know." Gandalf says. "I've spoken to Bilbo over this. He believes he can keep up as soon as he's changed, but until then he needs to rest."

Thorin frowns, toying it over in his mind. They couldn't delay their journey, but Bilbo certainly couldn't ride a pony himself in this state. But they couldn't spend more than a night camped out in a single spot, but with so many people targeting them.

"If I may," Gandalf interrupts the silence with that pestering twinkle in his eye, "Would it not be simple to have Bilbo ride with one of you? The journey will not disrupt him until his body starts to change, of which will probably happen at night anyway, if I'm correct."

Thorin nods, seeing the merit of that option. 

"I don't mind carrying him-" Bofur beings.

Thorin cuts him off with a shake of his head. "No, I shall do it." He says. As much as he wanted to say that it was his responsibility, and that his pony was likely the strongest and Bilbo would be safer up the front with him and Dwalin, he really just wanted the opportunity to hold Bilbo. 

No one argued with him, but he did garner quite a few curious glances. 

Well, he'd already said it now.

By the time they were back on the road, he had the Hobbit pressed up against his chest as they shared the saddle. The pony hardly seemed to mind the added weight, which Thorin was relieved at. 

He found that is was rather distracting to have Bilbo with him. The Hobbit hardly moved, granted, but he was rather intriguing to watch. Bilbo was generally quite expressive, but in his sleep his face was relaxed, and his brows weren't nearly as furrowed. He snuffled every so often, and his nose would twitch, but he never showed signs of consciousness. 

"I didn't know Hobbits could shift." Dwalin told him on the first day of Bilbo's rest, as he cast an eye over the sleeping Hobbit. "I wonder what it'll look like."

"Like Dwarves, I assume." Thorin answered offhandedly. "Like a wolf. Maybe smaller."

Dwalin nods. "I can't smell it on him."

"Neither can I." Thorin says. Absently, he takes another careful draft of Bilbo's scent. It was pleasant and warm. "It's starting to become more noticeable." He says after a moment.

Dwalin nodded, and drifted off again.

Thorin returned to watching Bilbo.

The second day, Bilbo's scent became much stronger. He was starting to smell more wolfish - it was an impossible scent to name, because it wasn't Dwarvish, but it certainly wasn't the scent he was used to smelling coming from the Hobbit. 

Bilbo still didn't wake, but he wasn't quite so still, or stiff. Thorin almost thought he would suddenly wake up at any given moment, but Bilbo only pressed closer, making Thorin smile faintly.

He was rather adorable, if Thorin were to admit it. Bilbo had caught his eye quite a few times, what with his chubby cheeks and curly hair and soft stomach. Thorin didn't believe Bilbo would ever return his affections, so he kept it firmly to himself. 

During the second night, Gandalf requested that they camp out until Bilbo had shifted.

Thorin agreed, much to the shock of some of the Dwarves. He could sense Bilbo's restlessness - the change was surely coming, now that he'd stored up enough energy to sustain it for a long while.

So they made camp safely hidden away in the forest, a far distance from the road they'd been following. There'd been no sightings of Orcs or Wargs or Elves for quite a while, so Thorin felt relatively safe remaining here for as long as need be. 

Most of the Dwarves had fallen asleep when Thorin first sensed a shift in Bilbo. He'd placed the Hobbit a little way away from the group, but not so far that he couldn't be watched over. His head had perked at the sudden shift, and before he'd know it his eyes had turned to the Hobbit, who hadn't moved in inch since Thorin left him. 

"Won't be long now." Gandalf says quietly from his spot across the fire. "Best get some rest, Thorin. Tomorrow will be a long morning, and I doubt staying up all night will increase your comfort. I'll take the watch for the night."

Thorin nodded, and moved to his bedroll.

He felt a little concerned for the Hobbit, but Gandalf was right. 

 

Bilbo wasn't really aware that he had shifted, or was in the process of shifting, until he woke up to the feel of his bones aching. It wasn't a painful experience, per say, but it wasn't exactly comfortable. It was like putting on clothing only to find it was inside out, and having to turn it the right way round without taking it off. It involved a lot of stretching and reforming and rearranging that generally didn't take long, but when one was unconscious it took quite a little while longer. 

Bilbo forcibly stretched his limbs, trying to move along the transformation. 

It was taking a while, but no more so than usual.

He could hear the first birds of the morning when he finally came to properly. It was strange, to suddenly be on four limbs not by his own doing, as it always was. 

When he finally managed to stand up without stumbling, he stretched languidly before wandering around. He wasn't much too big, and his fur was rather curly for a wolf, but he didn't all too mind being in this form. It felt natural.

He was rather hungry, though.

Still, it was best not to go rummaging through their supplies.

Bilbo huffed, pressing his ears back as he did another loop around the charred remains of the fire. He felt a little lethargic still, but the blood was beginning to flow through his veins properly now.

"Bilbo?"

His ears perked at the sound of his name. Thorin was sitting up, watching him keenly.

Bilbo _whuffed_ at him quietly. It was rather unreasonable to believe he could speak in this form.

Thorin gestured for him to approach, which Bilbo did after a moment. "Gandalf has explained to me your situation. Are you sure you will be capable of keeping up with the ponies? It is a long distance. I question if any of us could do it, over this terrain."

Bilbo whined. He'd thought of that himself, because he couldn't exactly take a rest over the back of a pony if he tired, but he should be alright. 

Thorin nodded, and almost without thinking he lifted a hand and rested it on Bilbo's head.

Bilbo found he rather liked the light petting. It wasn't something he'd really experienced before, and when Thorin began to draw away somewhat chastely, Bilbo sat down and firmly made himself comfortable. 

Thorin smiled faintly, and rested his hand heavier. Bilbo was relieved that he did not dislike Bilbo's untimely change. 

Yes, it was natural to be in this form. Bilbo didn't mind it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Werewolf!AU suggested by Meg~ ^^


	20. A Shift In Perspectives Pt.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instinct tends to make an appearance when shifted.

It took quite a while for the other Dwarves to wake, because both Bilbo and Thorin rose early, and most were rather startled by his change in appearance. It was almost as if they didn't believe Hobbits truly shifted, though Bilbo supposed that was a reasonable prospect. 

Most grew used to it by the time breakfast was finished. They appeared apprehensive - he may have been a Hobbit, but in this form he had teeth and claws that could do damage. It was only natural to be cautious, though Bilbo was rather more cautious of their weapons.

Kili and Fili seemed fine with it, surprisingly. In fact, they weren't cautious at all - they came right up to him, to observe the changes for themselves, and didn't hesitate to roughhouse with him under Thorin's careful watch.

Bilbo found it easier to keep up with their jesting when he had the strength to back himself up. Without the ability to talk, he didn't have to worry about defending himself, so he ended up enjoying the morning more than he had expected he would. 

"Kili, not so rough." Thorin barks when a high pitched yelp came from Bilbo.

"Ah, sorry." The young prince says, even as he grins. "You're still so short, Mr Boggins!"

Bilbo growls, and shoulders him away hard enough to make Kili stumble. The prince looks shocked, and it makes Bilbo grin wolfishly. He did have some strength, after all.

"We should probably be moving." Gandalf says from across the clearing. "If you are up for it, Bilbo."

Bilbo barks his agreement, and patiently waits for everyone to pack up and mount the ponies. He felt a little guilty that Thorin had to pack his gear onto the pony, and that Thorin was the one caring for her, but Thorin silenced his whining with a gentle hand to the head.

"Right, off we go!" Thorin called from the head of the company. 

Bilbo was glad that the pace was gentle as they travelled through the forest. They'd guide the ponies into a faster trot once the road was clearer, but it was a good warm up. 

Thankfully, the ponies didn't seem skittish around him, either. He assumed they'd been trained to be used to the presence of wolves, considering the Dwarves shifted as well.

After a while, Bilbo began to drift up through the ranks. Typically, anyone who had shifted experienced a higher inclination towards basic instincts - pack mentality, essentially. And while Bilbo wasn't technically a part of this pack, he certainly felt that Thorin was the leader. His instincts told him to follow, so that's what he did.

Thorin glanced back down at him as he carefully approached. "Are you coping well?"

Bilbo nodded his assent, and cautiously took a sniff of the air. Nothing smelt out of place, so he carried on just behind Thorin's pony. 

 

The next time they made camp was well into the night. Bilbo could smell fresh water from somewhere, so he led Kili, Fili and Dori towards it. They were carrying many empty water skins; Bilbo had to drag Kili around by one until he realised Bilbo was scenting water. 

They'd been following him through the trees when his ears had suddenly perked up.

"Bilbo, what is it?" Fili asked, carefully placing a hand on Bilbo's back.

Bilbo barked at him and took off, dashing towards the river. He could hear the tell tale sounds of splashing that sent a spark of nostalgia through him - it was just like when he played down by the river in the Shire as a fauntling. 

"Bilbo!" Kili shouted after him.

He let out a rushed bark of excitement as the river came into view. For a moment he stilled, building energy in his legs before propelling himself straight into the water. 

It wasn't too deep, but deep enough that he was fully submerged with the fish he'd heard. The excitement swelled in him, and just like when he was little he darted forward and snatched up a wriggling fish in his jaws. His paws peddled through the water clumsily until he broke through the surface.

"Bilbo!" Kili called again.

Bilbo spotted the Dwarves waiting at the back and eagerly paddled over with the fish stuck in his mouth. His tail was wagging furiously as he lifted his head, as if to proudly display his catch.

Fili was the first to burst out in laughter. "Oh, Bilbo, that's marvellous!" He says. "We're having fish for dinner!"

Bilbo lets out an excited _woof,_ and turns to dive back into the water. It was cool and refreshing on his skin, and it felt rather pleasant to have clean fur. 

The fish were cautious now, but that made it even more enjoyable. He couldn't hold his breath for more than a minute, but he was enjoying himself quite a bit. By the time he had another fish in his mouth Dori had disappeared back to the camp with several full water skins, and Kili was busy taking off his clothing.

"Fili, fill the rest of the water skins." Kili says, grinning. "I want to try fishing too!"

Bilbo dumped the squirming fish with the first one, and politely turned away as Kili dropped his clothes and shifted. He almost returned to the water, but Kili tackled him with a surprising amount of strength and started to playful chew on his one of his ears.

Bilbo left out a whining growl, but there was no bite to it. Kili was bigger than him, with silky brown fur the colour of his hair, and currently seemed very pleased with himself.

It took Bilbo a moment, but eventually he shook Kili off and dove towards the water again. Kili followed, barking, and Bilbo snorted - there's no way Kili would be able to catch fish with that noise. He was clumsy in the water, and it amused Bilbo - especially when Bilbo surfaced with a fish in his jaws and Kili didn't. 

As Bilbo returned to the bank, he found that the majority of the company had come to the river. Bombur had brought a pot to collect the fish in, so Bilbo dutifully gave it to him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw several more wolves streak towards the water.

Bilbo was tempted to join them, but he caught side of Thorin watching them and instead padded over to him.

"I did not know you could catch fish." Thorin says.

Bilbo grinned to himself, and tilted his head up expectantly - Thorin laughed quietly, and obligingly ran his fingers through Bilbo's wet fur. 

"You'll catch a cold." Thorin says. "If you do not wish to return to the water, come."

Bilbo followed after him without hesitation - he believed the others could catch more fish, even if it took them a while. 

The fire had already been started and was slowly burning, so Bilbo moved towards it, shaking out his fur one last time. He startled when Thorin reappeared behind him, and urged him to sit.

"Your fur is quite curly." Thorin says as he lifts a brush before Bilbo's eyes, allowing him to assess it.

Bilbo is startled that Thorin is offering to groom him, but he lets his shoulders relax, and whines in permission quietly. 

"I suppose many Hobbits have curly fur?" 

Bilbo nods his head, revelling in the gentle sensation of his fur being carefully brushed dry. A deep rumble builds up in his throat as the warmth of the fire and the soothing touch of Thorin's gestures lulls him into a state of drowsiness. 

Thorin chuckles at his drooping eyes, but makes no comment. He seems content to just sit in silence, which Bilbo is thankful for. He found that he liked this - the comfortable silence between them. Thorin wasn't so scary after all.

That was why Bilbo felt comfortable enough to lower himself to the ground, and to tentatively rest his head on Thorin's knee. His fur was relatively dry, so Thorin put aside the brush and instead rested his hand on Bilbo's head.

"Are you sure you're comfortable with travelling like this?" Thorin asks. "It's strange to think of being unable to shift back..."

Bilbo shook his head - he didn't mind, as long as he got rest at night.

Thorin sighed, and gently dug his fingers into the space behind Bilbo's ears. It was very relaxing. "Well, if you're sure. You can rest now, if you wish. I'll wake you when dinner is prepared."

Bilbo smiled to himself, and curled up around Thorin just a little closer. 

He felt like many a barrier that had been between them had disappeared.


	21. A Shift In Perspectives Pt.III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something unexpected happens while travelling, and Bilbo is confronted with a new side to Thorin.

The nights were colder than Bilbo expected them to be. His fur helped insulate him, but not enough, not like clothes and blankets did. 

He spent many hours shivering against the wind, glaring fruitlessly at the dying fire. Most of the Dwarves were asleep - Fili and Dwalin were on watch, not too far from the camp. 

Bilbo huffed to himself, and stood. His legs felt cramped and stiff, so he began to wander towards the slow-burning fire. He wished he could have asked for a blanket, but all his possessions were tightly packed away where he would be unable to unroll them. 

For a moment, he debated on waking someone up to get them for him, but quickly banished the idea. He could probably wait out the night until the sun rose and the air got warmer. 

He had only been sitting by the fire for a few minutes before he heard the sound of someone stirring. His ears perked as he surveyed the Dwarves; he wasn't too surprised when he saw Thorin pushing himself upright. Bilbo had noticed that he woke several times during the night, and he was fairly certain it was because of a combination of instincts and the concern he had for the company, most importantly his nephews. 

"Bilbo, why are you not asleep?" He asks as he runs a hand through his hair. His voice was rough with sleep, and his expression was unguarded - it sent a spike of warmth through to Bilbo's stomach. 

A gust of wind ruffled his fur and made him shiver. He hunched into his shoulders, and whined, low in his throat. 

Thorin watched him for a moment. "You should have mentioned if you were uncomfortable." He finally says, eyes hooded. "Come here, Bilbo."

Bilbo almost startled at the command. Thorin was definitely a leader - his voice dripped with comforting authority, and something about him made Bilbo want to listen to his every word. 

Still, it took him a moment to gather the courage to move. He almost thought Thorin would tell him to again, but all he did was watch Bilbo closely. 

"Lay here." Thorin says, lifting the edge of his blanket.

Bilbo glances up at him, stiffening. He felt vulnerable with his head down like this, but he didn't dare lift it above Thorin's - that was a sign of challenge, and Bilbo had no intention to fight the Dwarf King. 

But Thorin patiently waited for him to comply, and showed no signs of impatience, so Bilbo tentatively laid himself on the vacated space on Thorin's bedroll. Thorin's scent was strong, and heady. It rolled over Bilbo's senses faster than he would have liked to admit, and it was extremely relaxing. He hardly felt when Thorin lowered the blanket over his back and joined him on the bedroll.

"You'll need strength if you're to keep up." Thorin says, moving onto his side to watch Bilbo with dark eyes.

Bilbo made a soft sound of agreement. He shifted around until he was comfortable, and rested his head down on his paws as he blinked at Thorin. It was very warm under the blanket, let alone the heat that was coming from Thorin himself.

"Are you warm now?" Thorin asks. He sounded half asleep.

Bilbo nods, whining softly.

Thorin twists around to face his fully, and lifts an arm to place it along Bilbo's back as he hums in reply. "Good." He says. "You're really warm, Bilbo..."

He hadn't thought of it that way, but he supposed his fur was probably warm to Thorin. He was glad he was of some use.

"Get some rest." Thorin says, before the arm around Bilbo's back relaxes and he drifts off to sleep.

Bilbo is a little too stunned to fall asleep straight away. He spends several moments observing Thorin, and wants to smile at the entire situation. 

Despite everything, Thorin was really sweet. Maybe all it took was a little bit of instinct for Bilbo, and Thorin himself, to realise that.

 

When Bilbo woke, it wasn't just to Thorin. 

No, there was a blonde wolf pressed against his back, and when he lifted his head, Bilbo saw a familiar brown one laying together with them too. He almost snorted. 

Thorin stirred when Bilbo lifted his head. Bilbo nudged him with his nose gently, prompting him to awaken. Thorin did after a sleepy moment wherein his hand, still draped across Bilbo's back, gently gripped a fistful of his curly fur. 

Thorin glared at his nephews, but there was no bite in his gaze. Instead, he sighed, and lifted himself to get the morning routines started.

Bilbo allowed him the luxury of remaining in Thorin's bed for a moment, before turning his attention to Fili, who remained peacefully asleep. He leaned forwards and gripped Fili's ear in his teeth gently, and pulled it with a small growl.

Fili whined in his sleep, kicking a little, but at Bilbo's insistent tugging he wearily opened his eyes. Fili whimpered at him, pushing into his chest, despite their size difference. Bilbo licked his forehead, encouraging him to get up, and Fili whined once more before rolling over and clambering over Kili, effectively waking him up as well.

Bilbo stood and stretched leisurely, pushing out his paws, before taking a seat beside Thorin's gear. He watched the Dwarves rise, feeling rather well rested.

 

Running with the ponies was easier today. He kept pace with Thorin's pony easy, and didn't feel uncomfortable being so close to the essential leader of the pack. 

"We're going to move a little faster." Thorin says to him. "Are you alright with that?"

Bilbo barked his assent, and started to push his legs faster as the ponies were guided into a run. 

"Uncle!" Fili called from behind them. "Can we run too?"

"If you can keep up." Thorin answers.

Fili grinned. Both he and his brother jumped off their ponies, and for a moment they disappeared from sight as they were left behind to shift. It only took them a moment to catch up, and before Bilbo knew it, he had two rowdy Dwarven pups nipping at his heels.

Bilbo growled playfully at them; truthfully, he didn't mind playing with them, because they were never too rough with him. As long as they didn't slow him down, he was fine with keeping them occupied.

 

The company had slowed to a comfortable trot towards the afternoon when something had Bilbo's hackles rising. 

It wasn't unusual for Hobbits from the Shire to be fearful of the smell of feral wolves that were not quite Warg, not quite normal wolf. They were the ones that had attacked the Shire during the Fell Winter - since then, Hobbits only interacted with other Hobbits, which probably led to the assumption that Hobbits were not shifters.

Nevertheless, he smelt the beast before he heard it.

"What is it?" Thorin asks, glancing down at him.

Bilbo ignored him in favour of surveying the path ahead. Fili was padding along ahead of them, and likely didn't smell it - but Bilbo did, and it was making him restless.

Bilbo barked at him warningly as the ponies were stopped by Thorin. His shoulders tensed, and he growled warningly, but even so the wolf tested his limits. His heart lurched when it leapt straight for Fili.

The snarl that tore from his throat was truly terrifying. He dove forwards before he really thought about it, colliding with the wolf mid-air. The creature was larger and heavier than him, but Bilbo was quicker. He tore at the creature with his teeth, careless about where exactly they landed.

The wolf yowled in pain, and rolled them. Bilbo whined in pain as he was crushed under it's weight, but suddenly the wolf was thrown off of him. He squirmed on the ground until he was upright, and even though his head was spinning he could tell that it was Thorin - Thorin, who had shifted into the largest, darkest wolf he had ever seen - that had come to his rescue.

Fili appeared by his side a moment later, whining as he tucked his tail between his legs. He nosed at Bilbo's cheek, and pawed at him. Bilbo blearily returned the gesture. He was just glad the Prince was unharmed.

There was a loud thud behind him, and Bilbo cringed. He was sure that the creature was dead. 

Thorin dropped down beside him, looking more like a Dwarf again - he'd shifted back. He slipped his hands under Bilbo's head and lifted it. "Are you alright?"

Bilbo tried to stand, but his leg ached, and he stumbled right into Thorin. He could walk, but it wasn't comfortable.

Thorin steadied him with capable hands. "We won't travel much farther, but we need to get across the river. Can you do that, Bilbo?"

Bilbo nodded, revelling in the feel of Thorin's hands patting his head gently. 

"Aright." Thorin stood, and gestured for the company can continue. "We'll stop when we're over the river."

 

Oin took a look at his leg, and assured him it was just a sprain. He'd be fine by the morning, as long as he rested it.

Fili stayed by his side all evening, looking rather woeful. Bilbo allowed the company, only because he knew Fili would be upset if he thought Bilbo were angry with him. He was a strong, brave Dwarf, but his heart was impeccably made of glass when it came to things like this.

Thorin was the one to shoo his nephew away. "Kili is looking miserable without your company." He had said.

Bilbo enjoyed Thorin's company, and didn't protest when Thorin lifted a hand to stroke down his back. 

"You were very brave today." Thorin says quietly. "Thank you."

Bilbo nosed at his cheek, trying to tell him it was not a problem. He probably would have done the same for any of those in the company. He wasn't the same Hobbit he was when he left the Shire.

Thorin held onto him tightly for a moment. His actions spoke much louder than his words, and left Bilbo was a very pleased, almost child-like joy settling into his stomach.

 

He woke up the next morning feeling much better. Even so, he was thankful when Thorin allowed the company to move slowly for the morning, to let his leg become accustomed to travel again.

They moved unexpectedly fast after that. Bilbo was pleased, because they made camp earlier than expected when a perfect site appeared. The afternoon was pleasant. Most Dwarves shifted at one point or another, to stretch or play or sniff around for food. When Bombur began cooking, most shifted back, but then Thorin decided to join him in the small field beside their makeshift camp.

Thorin approached him carefully. He towered over Bilbo, but his stance wasn't threatening, so Bilbo didn't hesitate before bounding right up to him. 

He felt rather happy when Thorin ducked his head to press against Bilbo's, because it was a sign of affection. 

Bilbo couldn't help but bark at him playfully, lowering his front half as his tail wagged enthusiastically. Thorin watched him, looking a little amused and a little puzzled as Bilbo barked and bounced around him again. He felt young, and at home like this - he hadn't had this much fun as a wolf in a very long time.

Thorin nipped his ear when he got a little closer, looking mighty pleased with himself. Bilbo grinned wolfishly, and launched himself at Thorin. He may not have been very strong, but with the element of surprise he was able to get the upper hand on Thorin as he bit at Thorin's ears gently.

Thorin growled tauntingly, and easily shook him off. Bilbo barked again, bouncing a few paces away before returning to Thorin's side, trying to coax him into playing. Thorin didn't seem the playful type, but he was intriguing, and Bilbo knew he wouldn't be able to resist his instincts for too long, not if he had affections for Bilbo. 

Thorin looked a little hesitant, and Bilbo thought that he may have not allowed himself this luxury in a long time. He glanced back at the camp, where only Balin was watching them - the older Dwarf nodded in encouragement and turned away, and with that, Thorin returned his full attention to Bilbo.

Bilbo tilted his head to the side, waiting for Thorin's decision.

When Thorin lowered himself and growled playfully, Bilbo grinned again.

Bilbo was glad he had come on his journey, and glad he had forgotten to bring suppressants. If being like this was the thing that had brought him and Thorin closer, then he was happy. 

He was sure he'd return back to normal with more than he had before he'd shifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Griffonskies offered me [this](http://thatwanderinglonewolf.tumblr.com/post/86170348658/wolves-flirting-gifs-made-from-this-video) lovely little gem, to which I found rather inspiring for this chapter~ ^^


	22. Watcher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is found by Dwarves at a very young age after the death of his parents.
> 
> He becomes remarkably attached to Thorin.

When Bilbo was just a fauntling, wolves and Orcs raided the Shire. It was called the Fell Winter, because the snow never seemed to stop and the river was completely frozen over. Everything was covered by ice. 

Bilbo's mother was killed that day. He didn't see her die, but he knew she was gone. Even though his father's heart still beat in his chest, Bilbo knew he had died that day too. He continued breathing for Bilbo's sake - carried him, shaking and withered, as far from the Shire as he possibly could before he died too.

They hadn't even made it to Bree.

Bilbo didn't quite understand the concept of death. His father was a brave, kind-spirited man, and Bilbo would always be thankful that he took him away from the Shire. If he hadn't, Bilbo surely would have been killed by Orcs, or by the cold. Fauntlings weren't frail, per say, but they were still children, and the cold was especially damning to them while young. 

He'd stayed huddled in his father's arms for quite a while. It was quiet, and he was quiet - he was usually quite the rowdy child, but in the silence of the wilderness he couldn't bare to make noise of his own.

The world was a big place, and he was just a small Hobbit.

Other people travelled the road, however. Bilbo was lucky that it wasn't anyone particularly dangerous.

It was the sound of hooves that first alerted him. He'd lifted his head from where it was tucked against his father's cold throat, and watched the road avidly from their place against a tree hollow. He wasn't really accustomed to ponies, or horses - Hobbits had no need for them. He much preferred chasing chickens, or birds.

And yet there were half a dozen ponies rounding the bend, and he felt insistently curious. He didn't dare leave his father's side, because even though he was cold he was still comforting, but Bilbo knew the riders had seen him as soon as they approached. 

"There's another." One said. Their voice was gruff, and deeper than Bilbo had expected. He turned further into his father, seeking comfort. 

"The Orcs spread out farther that expected..." Another murmured. "Why would they come down this road?"

"Is that a child?" Another asked. Their voice was higher, more feminine. "He's so tiny."

When the ponies stopped, and Bilbo heard the sound of someone dismounting, he turned his head to peer at them.

They weren't Hobbits, or even Men. No, they were Dwarves - his mother told him stories of their greatness, even though he wanted to hear about Elves. Still, the tales of gold and dragon-slaying kept him thoroughly entertained, even if he had no interest in gold or dragons.

"He's alive!" The Dwarf gasps, rushing towards Bilbo. 

Bilbo whimpers, gripping a wistful of his father's shirt. 

The Dwarf stops, looking torn. "Hello there." She says. "Are you alright?"

Bilbo shies away from the hand she holds out. She didn't look that scary, but Bilbo didn't want to be held by her. He'd never really liked the other Hobbits in the Shire holding him, not unless it were the Gamgee family, and then only Mister Gamgee. He only liked his mother holding him. 

"You poor thing." She sighs.

When she moves closer and gently picks him up, he doesn't protest. He stiffens instead, and tears build in his eyes, because his wanted to stay with his father.

"He's so light." She tells her companions with a saddened expression. He whimpers in her grip, squirming, and she shushes him quietly. "Don't cry, dear. You'll be alright."

Bilbo grizzles, holding back whimpers and whines. He wanted to be put down.

"Dis, he's going to cry." One of the Dwarves says.

The female Dwarf looks at him, and frowns a little. "Thorin, can you hold him?"

Another Dwarf looks down at her, frowning. He had a stern expression that was still somehow youthful. Bilbo thought he looked intriguing, and handsome. 

"Why me?" He asks grouchily.

Bilbo lets out a muffle cry as he squirms, cheeks flushed. 

Dis doesn't waste another moment before thrusting Bilbo up into the arms of the other Dwarf, who almost drops him in his haste to balance the extra weight, however insubstantial. 

Thorin's grip was stronger than Dis's - his arms were more muscled, and his chest was flatter and easier to lean into. Bilbo was a little put off by his short beard, but it wasn't that much of an issue.

"See? All better." Dis says. "He just prefers males holding him, is all."

"Why?" Thorin murmurs sourly.

"Probably because males are typically stronger." Dis says. "Can hold him up better, or maybe he had a strong connection with his mother."

Bilbo had no interest in listening to them talk. He watched his father for a moment, until Thorin noticed and gently cupped the back of his head to turn his gaze away. 

"We'll continue to Bree." Thorin says. "Then decide on what to do with him."

Dis huffed, looking miffed, but doesn't argue.

 

Bilbo was shivering by the time they reached Bree. It was nightfall, and Bilbo wasn't particularly fond of the dark. He gripped Thorin's coat tightly, and hid his face in the fur lining. Thorin absently soothed a large hand down his back. It was oddly comforting.

"Dwalin, take the child." Thorin says. "I will go find the Wizard."

Bilbo let out a whine when he was passed off to another Dwarf. He reached out a hand for Thorin, tearful, but Dwalin gently pulled it back to his body.

"Not now, lad." He says gruffly. "Let Thorin tend to his business."

Bilbo turned his eyes up to Dwalin, who watched him for a moment, before sighing.

"It'll be alright, lad. Thorin'll be back in a moment, you'll see."

Dis laughs quietly from beside them. "I didn't know you were good with children, Dwalin."

"Raised your boys, didn't I?" Dwalin growls. 

Dis grins. "You did, didn't you."

Dwalin huffs, and turns away. 

Thorin returns from the inn a moment later. Bilbo squirms at the sight of him, reaching out.

Thorin looks at him, puzzled, but takes him from Dwalin's grip. Bilbo grips his hair, and hides his face in Thorin's neck.

"What's this...?" Thorin asks over the top of his head.

"I see you've garnered little Bilbo's attention, Thorin Oakenshield." A familiar voice says.

Bilbo glances up at his name, and tries to smile a little for the man who often came to the Shire with his famous fireworks. 

"That's a hard thing to do, you know." Gandalf says. "He's quite preferential - likes everyone, loves few."

"You know this child, then." Thorin says.

"Oh, quite well." Gandalf says. He reaches out a hand and ruffles Bilbo's hair carefully. "I'm glad to see you're well, Bilbo. Are you hurt at all?"

Bilbo shakes his head, and grips Thorin's hair tighter. 

"That's good." Gandalf says, before turning to the Dwarves. "Shall we head in? It's getting quite dark out..."

 

Bilbo was half asleep, tucked into the cradle of Thorin's arm, while the Dwarves conversed with Gandalf.

After their business was concluded, Dis turned to Gandalf. "What shall we do about the child? Bilbo, was it?"

Gandalf nods. "Bilbo Baggins. I don't suppose he has anyone left to care for him." He says. 

Dis frowns, and glances at Thorin. 

Thorin goes to say something, but then Dwalin enters the room with several plates of hot food. 

Bilbo perks at the smell of it. Thorin watches him for a moment, before taking a plate and lowering it into Bilbo's reach. 

Bilbo looks up at him imploringly. His mother always said it was polite to ask or wait for permission before eating anyone else's food, and this was no different. 

Thorin nods. "You can eat."

Bilbo reaches for a small piece of bread and leans back into Thorin's arm to eat it. 

"Would you consider caring for him?" Gandalf says.

Dis looks at him sharply. "Are you sure that's for the best?"

"I wouldn't ask if I were not sure."

Thorin frowns. "We're not Hobbits."

"You don't need to be the same race to love another." Gandalf answers. "I can tell you all you need to know about raising a Hobbit child, if that is what you are concerned over."

Dis looks at Thorin. Her eyes are hopeful. "Thorin..."

Thorin frowns, and murmurs something in a language Bilbo doesn't understand. Dis answers in the same language, so he assumed that it was a language only Dwarves could understand. 

Eventually Bilbo grew tired of the conversation, and turned into Thorin's embrace to block out the noise. Thorin was warm, and his touch was gentle and assuring. It didn't take long for Bilbo to drift off into sleep.


	23. Watcher Pt.II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is introduced to Erebor and it's Dwarves.

"How can you eat seven times a day?" Thorin asks, staring down at Bilbo with puzzled eyes and a furrowed brow.

Bilbo watches him carefully. Dwarves were mighty big creatures, he thought. Was it so strange that he ate seven times a day? He didn't think it was, so he grinned. 

Thorin sighs, lifting Bilbo higher up on his hip. "You're a strange little thing."

Dis scowls. "Don't tell him that. He'll get the wrong idea."

Thorin frowns at her, then looks back at Bilbo, who hadn't stopped watching him. "You're not going to get the wrong idea, are you? No, you aren't, because you're just a little thing and you don't really care what I say, do you?"

Bilbo giggles.

Thorin turns back to Dis, looking smug. "See?"

Dis huffs. "Still, don't treat him any different you would a Dwarfling."

"Why? He's no Dwarfling." Thorin says. He runs his thick fingers over the shell of Bilbo's ear. "See? he's got pointed ears and hair on his feet and smooth cheeks. Certainly not Dwarf-like."

"Thorin!" Dis admonishes.

"There's no point trying to make him into a Dwarf, Dis." Thorin grunts. "There's nothing wrong with him being a Hobbit, so why change him? If I'm- if _someone_ is going to be feeding him seven times a day, he most certainly will be a Hobbit through and through."

Dis smirks at him, looking rather proud of herself. "You like him."

Thorin stares at her, looking vaguely insulted. 

"I know you do, don't try to deny it, brother." Dis grins. "You like him because he like's you best."

Thorin rolls his eyes. "That's not true."

"Ask him, then."

Thorin looks at him.

Bilbo blinks back, and pulls on the fistful of hair he held gently, to assure Thorin was paying attention.

Thorin sighs, and guides Bilbo to rest against his chest. "Fine, point taken. Can we continue travelling now?"

 

Erebor was a big a place. Bilbo wasn't comfortable leaving Thorin's side, though he settled for Dwalin when Thorin was required to do whatever Dwarves did.

"Don't worry laddie, Thorin will come for you soon." Dwalin says, holding onto Bilbo's hand tightly. "Make sure you don't go running off, okay?"

Bilbo nods, and held his hand tighter. It was bigger and broader than his own, and covered in rough skin that wasn't unpleasant to touch. He inches closer to Dwalin's legs when more Dwarves filed into the hall they were waiting in.

The Dwarves talked in their language - many glanced at Bilbo, and he trembled, gripping onto Dwalin's leg tightly. 

Eventually they left, and two younger Dwarves entered. They knew Dwalin - greeted him, excited, and peered around him to look at Bilbo curiously.

"Kili, Fili, this is Bilbo." Dwalin says, nudging Bilbo forwards. "Bilbo, say hello. These are Dis's children."

"He's so little!" Kili cries, dropping to his knees to reach for Bilbo.

Bilbo whimpers, startled.

Fili whacks his brother across the shoulder, chastising. "Kili, don't scare him." He says, before crouching and offering a hand to Bilbo. "Hello, I'm Fili. It's nice to meet you."

Bilbo tentatively puts a hand in the one Fili offers. 

Fili shakes his hand gently, smiling. He coaxes Bilbo out from behind Dwalin's legs. "Want to go look around Erebor? It's a very nice home."

Bilbo glances up at Dwalin. The big Dwarf nods, so Bilbo allows himself to be led away by the hand with Fili and Kili.

"Why's he like you better?" Kili pouts as they walk.

"Because I'm quite and patient." Fili grins. "You? Not so much."

Kili huffs, folding his arms.

Bilbo holds Fili's hand tightly. He looks around as they lead him down a wide hallway, wondering where Thorin could possibly be. 

 

Fili and Kili were good hosts. They showed him many places around Erebor, like the big dining hall and the kitchens and the bedrooms and even the mines, though he wasn't allowed to go down them. He'd been scared of the pathways without railings, so Fili had had to carry him across them.

But now he was tired and getting grouchy. He whined and pulled on one of Fili's short braids, squirming. 

They arrived at a small sitting room with large fireplaces. Dis was standing by a chair, speaking to another Dwarf that Bilbo faintly recognised. 

"Ah, there you are." Dis says, sweeping towards them. "Where have you been all day?"

Fili gestures towards Bilbo. "We were showing our little Hobbit around Erebor."

"Is that so." Dis smiles faintly. "Is he alright with Erebor, then? I worry that living under the mountain will make him uncomfortable."

"He's alright." Fili says, as Kili nods in agreement. "He doesn't like the walkways without railings, though."

Dis nods. "Understandable. He looks tired."

"He is." Kili says, patting Bilbo's back gently. He wasn't as scary as he first seemed.

"He has spoken?"

"Not a word." Fili frowns. "Have you ever heard him speak?"

Dis shakes her head. "I think he's still in shock." She says. "Did you take him by the kitchens?"

Fili nods. "We gave him some fruit. I don't think it'll ruin his dinner..."

"Hobbits have more meals than Dwarves." Dis says. "He'll be alright, if he can stay awake long enough to eat." She chuckles. She reaches out a hand to gently touch Bilbo's cheek.

He whines sleepily, but doesn't move away from her touch.

She smiles faintly. "I think he misses Thorin."

Bilbo perks at the sound of his name, lifting his head.

"Uncle?" Kili frowns. "Why Uncle?"

"He's attached." Dis laughs. "It's quite amusing to see Thorin with a Hobbit child, you know."

Bilbo frowns, glancing around the room. He pushes away from Fili, wanting to be put down, and wobbles on his feet a little when they touch the ground. Fili keeps a hand on the back of his head, just in case.

Bilbo looks up at Dis questioningly. She'd know where Thorin is, right? She's an adult, and adult's know everything. 

"He'll be here soon." She soothes, but that wasn't good enough. Bilbo's eyes fill with tears as he frowns harder, bottom lip wobbling.

He was going to cry, he knew it. He didn't like crying, but that didn't stop the tears from falling, and it didn't stop the muffled whimpers that fell from his lips.

"Oh, don't cry, dear." Dis sighs, brushing away his tears. 

Bilbo only cries harder, rubbing at his eyes. 

Dis rubs his back comfortingly, but refrains from picking him up and instead crouches down beside him. 

Bilbo glances up at the sound of the door opening. "Thorin!" He cries.

Thorin seems to jerk at the sound of his voice, abandoning his conversation with the Dwarf beside him. His eyes search the room, but find Bilbo fairly quickly. 

"Why is he crying?" He says, somewhat harshly, as he stalks across the room and pulls his coat off. He drapes it over Bilbo and scoops him without hesitation, and doesn't flinch when Bilbo shoves his wet face in the crook of Thorin's neck.

"He just missed you, I think." Dis says as she stands. "He's probably a little overwhelmed."

Thorin breathes out heavily, and cradles Bilbo closer. "I'll take him to bed, then."

"Where's he sleeping?" Dis asks, even as Thorin turns on his heel and starts towards the exit.

"My quarters, for now." Thorin answers dismissively.

Bilbo relaxes when the hallways thin and there are not so many Dwarves hanging around.

"Did you meet my nephews?" Thorin asks lightly. "Kili and Fili?"

Bilbo nods, sniffling.

"Do you like them?"

"Yeah..." Bilbo answers quietly. 

Thorin smiles a little. "I'm glad. Do you want to go to sleep now, or eat? Either is fine."

"Sleep." Bilbo says.

Thorin nods. "Alright."

He takes Bilbo to a big room, with a bed so large Bilbo thought he could get lost in it's sheets. Thorin carefully lowers him down, and tucks the sheets over him. He even leaves his coat for Bilbo to curl into.

"I'll be back in an hour, alright?" He says. "I'm going to have dinner, then I'll come back."

Bilbo looks at him worriedly, and holds onto his sleeve. He didn't want Thorin to leave yet.

"I'll wait until you're asleep." Thorin promises. "Try to get some rest, hmm?"

Bilbo nods, and burrows down into the sheets. He listens as Thorin moves around the room, lighting the fire in the fireplace before returning to the bed. When he was closer, Bilbo could hear that he was humming something.

It was very reassuring.

"Sleep well, Bilbo."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to mention - I don't speak any language other than English, so I find it strange when comments are left in other languages, considering this is written in English. I apologize, but only Google Translate can help me with other languages, and it's not the most reliable, so I'll only respond to English comments ^____T


	24. Spectacular Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe that was why he returned. He didn't quite know himself. It could be because of his infatuation with Thorin, his infatuation with how deep Thorin's unhealthy obsession with him ran, or maybe he stayed because he got relief from his life for a little.

"Why do you return?"

Bilbo smiled dreamily as he wandered down the dark halls. "Did I not say I'd return?"

"No one returns here."

He almost wanted to roll his eyes at the growling voice. It was so dreary to visit this realm, and he ached to fill it was flowers and blossoms and ferns. Thorin would not, however, appreciate that all too much.

"Why do you return?" Thorin demands once more. 

Bilbo hums thoughtfully, closing his eyes as he takes a deep breath. This realm smelt like metal and warmth and fire smoke. While the smell of metal was unpleasant to him, the warmth was rather inviting. Bilbo quite liked it.

"Where are you?" He asks the darkness.

For a moment, the darkness seems to still, as if it were truly dead. Then, a pair of bright eyes blink open, and suddenly Bilbo can see.

Thorin was always one for the dramatics. There he sat on his tall throne of twisted metal that had grown around what Bilbo once supposed was an oak tree. 

"You're the King of Broodiness." Bilbo says as he drifts closer, dripping flower petals and small, green leaves in his wake. "Why are you brooding now, my dear?"

Thorin didn't answer, but doesn't protest when Bilbo slipped closer to perch himself on the arm of Thorin's throne. It was not the most comfortable place to be, but he'd prefer not to push his boundaries this early on.

"Answer me." Thorin says, watching Bilbo with dark, hooded eyes that spoke of danger and possessiveness and a desire to _own._

Bilbo reached out a delicate hand, and brushes his fingertips down Thorin's cheek. "You look upset." He says instead, tilting his head to the side. "Are you lonely?"

Thorin snarls, pushing his hand away. "Why won't you ever answer me?"

"Would you like my answer?" Bilbo counters, returning his finger's to Thorin's cheek. "I think you would like it too much."

"Just tell me." He says. "Or leave."

Bilbo watches him for a moment, before sighing. "You're too serious, Thorin." He murmurs. "I return for many reasons."

"You'll die down here."

"So will you." Bilbo answers. "I'll die up there, too. You know I've already been contaminated. It's not an issue."

Thorin looks over the plants growing in his hair, lingering on the glowing hue of the feathery-fur around his throat and the rings of light around his ankles and wrists. "You're not contaminated."

"Not much, but somewhat." Bilbo says. "You are too."

"Not by you."

"Of course by me." Bilbo says. He presses his palm against Thorin's cheek, and watches as colour flushes into Thorin's skin. "It's healthy, Thorin. It's balanced. Can you not see that?"

"You'll die!" Thorin snaps. "Leave!"

"I won't." Bilbo says, reaching for Thorin with both hands. Thorin struggles, but it's weak-willed, and he falls limp when Bilbo draws him to his chest. "It feels good, doesn't it? It feels good."

Thorin doesn't answer.

Bilbo strokes his dark hair gently, ignoring the cold touches of the fur coat around Thorin's shoulders. Everything about Thorin was cold - but Bilbo was warm, sometimes too warm, and nothing soothed him more than Thorin.

Maybe that was why he returned. He didn't quite know himself. It could be because of his infatuation with Thorin, his infatuation with how deep Thorin's unhealthy obsession with him ran, or maybe he stayed because he got relief from his life for a little. 

But maybe he just loved Thorin.

"Don't go." Thorin whispers quietly. 

"Come with me." Bilbo answers.

Their answers were always the same, but Thorin always asked, and Bilbo always asked. 

_I can't._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I planned to do a part three to Watcher, but I just couldn't do it~ I never really planned to write Bilbo as an older child in that AU, so it was difficult to get the character right ^~^
> 
> In the end, I just went with something new~ ^^"


	25. Nightmarish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili is frightened of storms after the thunder-battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kili/Fili/Bilbo/Thorin implied

Bilbo sighed as he finally finished cleaning the dishes. Generally he didn't do it on his own - no, there were far too many plates to clean, and Dwarves were rather adept at team work - but today there had been an emergency meeting so half the dishes had been left and he'd volunteered to do them.

Thorin didn't think it was a proper thing for him to do, as he was the royal consort after all, but Bilbo liked feeling as though he were helping out. 

The distant sound of rumbling thunder made his head perk up. A frown played at his lips.

He wasn't particularly frightened of storms. They tended to toss around his garden a fair bit too much, but he liked the sound of rain, and lightning was pretty to watch from an appropriate distance. When he heard thunder, he was reminded of the thunder-battle the company suffered through during their unexpected journey to reclaim Erebor. 

His lovers, however...

Well, Thorin and Kili were not too fussed. Kili still flinched at particularly loud rumbles, and always slept a little closer when there were storms, but he was generally alright.

Fili worried Bilbo. He had nightmares about the thunder-battle; about seeing them crushed between two mountains or lost in the dark ravine. He thought himself weak for fearing such things, even more so because they were dreams, but Bilbo thought there was nothing wrong with fearing nightmares. He had quite a fair few to fear himself.

_Who's with Fili at the moment?_

Bilbo was fairly sure Thorin was still stuck in his meetings. He had many planned for today - he couldn't make it to dinner, and Bilbo hadn't thought he'd be able to make it to bed until the small hours of the morning. 

Kili had training scheduled today, and then a trip to Dale. Bilbo saw him briefly at dinner, when Kili had swooped in out of nowhere to claim his lips and steal his bread. Of course, Bilbo had been rather embarrassed, because Kili was quite the kisser and always managed to leave him flustered. 

His heart lurched when he realised Fili was _alone._

Throwing down the dishtowel in his hands, Bilbo rushed from the kitchen. He had to find Fili, his precious, golden-haired Prince, because the thought of him frightened made Bilbo feel sick. Fili deserved the world, and Bilbo would have given him anything to give it to him.

It didn't take him more than a few minutes to get to the royal chambers. It was the King's room, but the bed was big enough for all of them to comfortably rest. Fili would most likely be there. 

A startlingly loud rumble of thunder made him cringe. Everything echoed in the mountain, even from the outside.

With a great huff, he pushed the doors to their room open. It was still a bit of a struggle for him - usually Thorin opened them, because they often went to bed together, and the silly Dwarf took pride in being able to do something so chivalrous for Bilbo.

Fili was sitting on the edge of the bed, his head in his hands. Even from the doorway Bilbo could see how stiff his shoulders were, and the way his entire body seemed to hunch.

"Oh, Fili." He sighed. He made his way to the bed, and crawled up behind Fili to pull him into an embrace. The Dwarf melted in his arms, twisting his head back to nose at Bilbo's throat. "Are you alright, my dear?"

Fili twisted a fist into his shirt, turning further into his embrace. 

Bilbo stroked his hair gently, tightening his grip when a booming clap of thunder made Fili flinch. 

"Don't leave." He whispers quietly. 

"I won't." Bilbo says reassuringly. "Come now, how about we climb into bed? It's going to get cold soon."

Fili doesn't reply, but moves compliantly when Bilbo shifts him to the head of the bed and strips away his outer clothing and shoes. After changing into his own night clothes - in view of Fili, just to keep him calm - Bilbo slips under the covers beside him. 

Fili presses against his chest, and Bilbo obligingly cuddles him close. He absently undoes the braids in Fili's hair, and sets aside his formal beads and clasps. He knew they were uncomfortable to sleep with, but Fili likely didn't have the mind to remember them at the moment.

"Did you have a nice day?" Bilbo asks, though he expects no answer. "Mine was quite nice. The tomatoes have started sprouting - why, Balin could hardly believe I'd gotten them to grow! My tomatoes are prize-winners back in the Shire, you know. I think you'll all quite like them. And at dinner tonight, your brother swept in and stole my bread!"

Fili nods, just to show he was listening.

Bilbo pats his hair again, and trails his fingers down Fili's arm to fiddle with his hand. All his Dwarves had much bigger hands than him, though he wasn't very surprised. "I would have given it to him if he had asked." He mused.

"I know you would have." Kili declared as he swept into the room, grinning. "My way was more enjoyable."

Bilbo hummed in reply, glancing over the young Prince. Anyone who did not know him would have thought he simply arrived to their room without a problem, but Bilbo could see that his cheeks were flushed with exertion and that his hair was tangled. Bilbo knew that Kili had all but run here.

"Kili!" Bilbo groaned as Kili threw himself on the bed. "While I do not mind you laying all over me, you most certainly need a bath!"

Kili grunted, nuzzling his face into Fili's shoulder.

Bilbo sighed. "Go wash off, then." He says lightly. "And change your clothes."

Kili groans as he pushes himself upright. "Be back in a minute."

Bilbo watches him disappear into the bathroom before turning his attention back to Fili. He looked half-asleep, with drooping eyes and upturned brows. Bilbo wrapped the blankets tighter around him, and gently moved them into a horizontal position. Fili made a small noise of protest, but settled into his arms without a fuss.

"Try to get some rest, alright?" He whispers.

Fili blinks drowsily at him. "Where's Thorin?"

"He was in meetings today. He should be here before morning." Bilbo murmurs, brushing Fili's hair back from his forehead. "I'll wait up for him."

Fili nods, and presses his face into Bilbo's neck. "Thank you." He whispers.

"It's not a problem." Bilbo replies, pressing a small kiss to Fili's forehead. "Sleep now, hmm?"

Fili nods. Bilbo can feel the tension draining from his muscles as he rubs Fili's side gently.

Kili wanders into the room a moment later, looking decidedly cleaner. He crawls under the covers behind Fili, and fidgets for a few moments before he finds a suitable position to cuddle his brother.

"Night, Bilbo." He yawns, eyes already shut. "Thanks for the bread."

Bilbo chuckles. "Goodnight Kili."

"Make sure Uncle comes to bed..."

"I will."

It wouldn't take long for Thorin to come, Bilbo thought, but he'd stay awake until he did nevertheless.


	26. Superhero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kili and Fili have a costume day at their school. Bilbo helps make their outfits.

Bilbo sighed as he stretched back, leaning away from his desk. His eyes felt fuzzy and he could feel a headache coming on, but it was to be expected. He had just spent four straight hours hunched over his sewing machine, after all.

He supposed it was partially his fault. He'd put off fixing Kili and Fili's costumes for too long, but he wanted to make them perfect.

The boys had a "Superhero" themed costume day at their school. Fili wanted to be Thor, complete with a little plastic hammer and a lovely red cape. Kili, however, wanted to be Hawkeye - it was a tad more difficult to make, but Kili looked too adorable with his little bow and arrow (which, of course, where made from plastic).

"Bilbo?"

"In here, Thorin." He answered, standing. "Come, I've finally finished."

Thorin wandered into the room wearing sweatpants, a loose shirt and with his hair tied in a messy bun. Even dressed so casually he looked ravishing - it made Bilbo somewhat jealous, because he looked like a wreck when he made no effort.

"Here." Bilbo held up the finished pieces, grinning proudly. "Look alright?"

"Looks wonderful, love." Thorin says, smiling, and he shuffles closer and presses an appreciative kiss to Bilbo's forehead. "Want me to get the boys?"

Bilbo nods, and sets to putting away his pins and needles and anything they could possibly hurt themselves on. It was unlikely, but he was always very cautious around the children.  
Kili comes flying into the room first, carrying his props with his dark hair all done up. "Papa, is it ready?"

"Yes it is." Bilbo says, holding out the garment. "Try it on for me?"

Kili grins wider, and disappears out of the room with his costume in hand. Fili enters the room more casually, though Bilbo can see the excitement fizzling under his skin. Thorin had braided his hair to be like Thor's, and he was already wearing the main armour chest plate. 

"Here you go, dear." Bilbo offers the rest of the costume for him, and he grins before taking it to Thorin to have him help put it on.

Bilbo sighs in satisfaction. It was very pleasing to see his work completed. 

He heard a satisfied cry, and before he knew it, he had a tiny armful of a tiny Hawkeye to catch.

"Papa, look, look!" Kili cried, bouncing with excitement. "I'm Hawkeye!"

"Why, yes you are." Bilbo laughed, gently smoothing his hair back. "Do you have everything?"

Kili nodded enthusiastically, grinning.

"Bow? Arrows? Shoes?"

"Yeah! Got it all!"

"Let's go find Thor then." Bilbo grinned.

They find Fili and Thorin in the entrance hall. Thorin was buckling up Fili's boots, and stood as they approached to fix his red cape.

"Fit alright?" Bilbo asks as they approach. 

Thorin nods, smiling. "It's perfect."

"It's really good, Papa." Fili says as he flings himself into Bilbo's arms, squeezing his waist tightly. "Thank you."

"It's alright, my dear." Bilbo says, patting his hair gently. "Shall we head off, now?"

Kili lets out a war cry that made Bilbo and Thorin laugh. "Let's go save the world!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I thought Captain America for Kili (because how cute would that be?) but Hawkeye, an archer, was just too perfect~!
> 
> I went and watched Avengers: Age of Ultron today, hence why it's a little short~


	27. Husband Squared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief moment spent on a honeymoon.

"Thorin, would you like a drink?" Bilbo called, peering over his shoulder as though he could see Thorin through the walls of the villa. "I've just made lemonade."

"Yes please, love." Thorin called back. 

Smiling faintly at the endearment, Bilbo pours two glasses of the freshly made drink and makes his way through the villa. His bare feet made small noises on the wooden floors, and he finds it oddly soothing. They had mostly tiles at their home, so it was a nice change.

Thorin was lounging on the long, wicker chaise lounge on the white porch out the front. He was dressed casually, in a light blue button-down and white shorts, without shoes. He'd even tied his lovely hair up in a loose bun.

"Here you go." Bilbo offers him the glass, and let's out a shocked squeal when Thorin pulls him down to rest on the spare space of the lounge. 

Thorin hums contently as Bilbo settles into his side, sipping at his lemonade. He rests his face on Bilbo's head, reaching up his free hand to rub Bilbo's cheek with his fingers.

"It's so nice here." Bilbo sighs, pleased. "Isn't it?"

The view was wonderful. The cosy villa they had rented for their honeymoon was on a little island out in the middle of nowhere. The nearest town was a twenty-minute drive, and the next nearest villa was thirty. They were completely secluded, and it was wonderful.

Not to mention the beach. While Bilbo was not fond of sunburn and salt-sticky hair, the white sand and impossibly bright blue water was just gorgeous. There were little sea-shells all along the shore, and Thorin found it extremely amusing when Bilbo insisted they collect a cup full of them as mementos. 

"It's lovely." Thorin sighs too, nuzzling Bilbo's face and ignoring his noise of protest as the rough feel of his beard. "I'm glad we found this place."

Bilbo nods in agreement, and takes another sip of his lemonade. "How do you think everyone at home is doing?"

Thorin chuckles. "Stop worrying about the boys, I'm sure they're fine. Probably terrorizing Dwalin, as per usual. Dis is helping out, so they'll be alright."

Bilbo smiles and turns his face into the crook of Thorin's neck, comforted by the feel of his hand gently cupping Bilbo's cheek and the smooth drag of his thumb. It was just like Thorin to know exactly what he was thinking.

Even like this, Bilbo could feel the faint, cold press of the band around Thorin's finger. It made butterflies come to life in his stomach, and a rather pleasant warmth fill his cheeks and create a smile on his lips.

"Bilbo." Thorin murmurs.

"Hmm?" Bilbo blinks up at him, drowsy with warmth and comfort. 

"You're my husband." Thorin whispers.

Bilbo giggles at the hushed declaration, squirming closer as he pushes his cheek against Thorin's neck affectionately. "I am your husband." He agrees.

"We're husband squared."

Bilbo snorts, and has to place down his lemonade as he bursts into a fit of laughter. "Yes, we are!"

Thorin grins at his amusement, his expression bright and open and happy - and Bilbo didn't think he'd ever seen Thorin quite as handsome, aside from the moment Bilbo began walking down the aisle. It was so ridiculously expected, and yet Bilbo had felt so overwhelmed at the ceremony that he'd started crying and Thorin had only laughed, teary-eyed too, as he dabbed at Bilbo's wet eyes with the sleeve of his perfectly-tailored suit.

"Husband squared." Bilbo shakes his head. "What a strange thing to think, Thorin Oakenshield."

"Baggins-Oakenshield." Thorin corrects, smiling.

Bilbo grins, placing a quick kiss to Thorin's chin, of which was the only place he could comfortably reach. "Oh that does sound wonderful."


	28. Hobbit Standards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin is away, so Bilbo is left in charge of caring for both Erebor and Frodo.

Bilbo sighed as he rocked Frodo in his arms.

Thorin had gone on a trip to Ered Luin, to set up trade routes and establish Erebor, once again, as a place for Dwarven civilisation to rebuild. Bilbo understood why he had gone - in fact, he was adamant Thorin had to go - but he still had trouble keeping everyone in Erebor in line by himself. He was never trained to be a ruler, after all.

Still, having a sweet moment with little Frodo always left him feeling happier. The little thing was just the loveliest fauntling Bilbo had ever come across - he hardly ever cried, and was always ridiculously happy to see Bilbo or the Durin's, and was a perfect sleeper. 

"Master Baggins." Came a soft voice.

"Just Bilbo is fine, Ori." Bilbo sighs. "I've told you that before. You can come in."

Ori cautiously entered the room, carrying a stack of paper in his arms.

The young Dwarf was still very cautious around Bilbo, mostly in regards to his new status as Thorin's consort. He was atrociously polite, and Bilbo found him refreshing, compared to the other Dwarves. Still, he was a little nervous. Bilbo sometimes thought it was maybe Frodo that unnerved him - there weren't many Dwarven infants, after all.

"What do you have for me?" Bilbo asks, curious.

"Ah, it's just the new organisational scheme for the library..." Ori answers quietly. "I thought you might want to take a look at it before we implement it."

Bilbo nodded. "I would like to see, yes. Can you hold Frodo for me?"

Ori startles, looking a little wide-eyed. 

"He's not too heavy."

Ori shakes his head. "Are... are you sure? What if he wakes?"

"Then he'll roll over and go right back to sleep." Bilbo chuckles, patting Frodo's back gently. "He's a good sleeper. Most Hobbit children are. You'll find we're a lot more resilient than you'd expect."

"He's just... so small." Ori says, fidgeting. 

Bilbo smiles faintly, and gestures for Ori to take Frodo.

After a moment of hesitation, and after placing down the documents, he does. Frodo sits awkwardly in his arms, and Bilbo swears that Ori nearly jumps out of his skin when Frodo grizzles and grips one of his braids tightly.

"He's fine." Bilbo reassures, reaching for the paper.

It only took him for a few minutes to read through the plans. They followed his suggestions almost exactly, but the Dwarves had accounted for the remaining architecture as well as the new additions to fix up the overlapping sections. Really, it was done wonderfully, and Bilbo was rather impressed.

"Shall we go return these, then?" Bilbo says, gathering the papers in his hands. "You've all done very well."

Ori smiles at the compliment, but he still looked a little concerned. 

"Don't worry about him, Ori." Bilbo says, leading the smaller Dwarf from the room. "I trust you with him."

Ori looked at him, awed. "Really?"

"Of course." Bilbo nods. "You and the company, I trust you all with my little Frodo. Maybe not that old kook Gandalf... and Kili is a little too rambunctious still, for Frodo's size, but as soon as Frodo is toddling around he'll have a blast with the Prince." Bilbo laughs.

Ori was looking awful pleased at that. He carried Frodo with a little more confidence as Bilbo led him through the halls, and even smiled victoriously when other Dwarves looked at him.

Bilbo was pleased, too. "Thorin was nervous with him, at first." Bilbo says. "He thought he would drop Frodo, because he's lighter and smaller than Dwarven children."

"Did he really?" Ori asks with a small laugh. "Well, I can see why. I feel like he'll get blown away in the wind if you're not too careful."

Bilbo chuckles. "I suppose so. He's developing well, though, for a fauntling. I have to remind Thorin to base his growth development on Hobbit standards, rather than Dwarven ones. He's going to be a very chubby baby at this rate."

Ori laughs quietly. "He'll always have enough to eat."

Bilbo snorts. "Too much, I think, especially with Dwarven proportions! I might have to cut out second breakfast at this rate."

Ori laughs again. "I'm glad King Thorin has you, you know." Ori says. "You've made him very happy, I can tell."

Bilbo smiles at him, flushing. "Thank you. I'm very glad I'm with you Dwarves, as well. You're not nearly as dull as Hobbits!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't really in the mood to write, so it's short :/ It's becoming a bit of a struggle to keep this up daily ^___T
> 
> Also, I've lost most of the requests I've had stored up, so drop some below or at my tumblr if you still have them, or if I haven't written them yet~ It'll save me a lot of frustration ^_^


	29. Ringing Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo wanders around Erebor and Thorin fears he'll get lost.

Erebor was a big place. When Thorin was just a Dwarfling, he was terrified of the darker halls, and his mother had to hold his hand until he was old enough to recognise every door and every corner. It was the same for his siblings - Frerin in particular, but not so much with Dis.

As such, when Thorin's precious Hobbit consort disappeared from his sight for hours he got remarkably worried.

It wasn't that he thought Bilbo couldn't take care of himself. Surely Bilbo was very capable, after their journey, and Thorin was confident that Bilbo would be safe so long as he chose to remain in Erebor. 

But that didn't stop him from panicking when he couldn't find Bilbo.

"Dwalin!" Thorin calls, looking across the training hall to see the warrior lecturing a younger Dwarf. "Have you seen Bilbo?"

"The Hobbit?" Dwalin frowns. "Why would he be here?"

Thorin growls, letting out an exasperated sound. "I can't find him! What if he's gotten lost?"

"Thorin, I hardly think he'll get himself confused in the corridors-"

"What if he's injured? The debris still hasn't been cleared out, and so many walls are damaged!" Thorin frets.

"Thorin-"

"Oh Mahal I've _lost_ my _consort!"_

Dwalin looked ready to cuff him over the head, and was about to do so when a voice interrupted them.

"Dwalin, are you in here? Have you seen Thorin? I think I've lost him."

"Bilbo!" Thorin cries, sweeping across the room to throw his arms around the curly-haired Hobbit. "Oh Mahal, I'd thought _I'd_ lost _you!_ Where did you wander?"

"I was down in the east corridors." Bilbo explains, looking puzzled and a little flushed as Thorin rubs his bearded cheek against Bilbo's smooth one. "I'm sorry for worrying you, love."

"You mustn't go down those corridors without me, ghivashel". 

"Thorin, you surely know you can't be with me at every hour of the day." Bilbo chuckles as he allows Thorin to herd him from the training hall. 

"We'll see about that..." Thorin mutters.

 

Bilbo huffs, frustrated, as he wrenches his hand from Thorin's tight grip.

"Thorin!" He says, exasperated. "My hand is all sweaty, and so is yours."

Thorin stares at Bilbo broodingly, and wipes his hand on his shirt before reaching for Bilbo's. He holds it tightly, frowning. "I don't care if it's sweaty."

Bilbo rolls his eyes. "Well I do." He says, but he makes a point of not pulling away. "Just for today, all right?"

Thorin's frown deepens. He didn't want Bilbo to be unsafe, especially not in their own home. He was far to precious to Thorin to ever be hurt. He wanted Bilbo in his sight at all times, just to be sure.

Bilbo sighs, and leans into Thorin's grip. "Thorin, you needn't worry so much. I've got a good grasp of Erebor now, you know."

Thorin pulls Bilbo closer, nuzzling into his head full of curls. "I'll think of something else." He concedes.

Bilbo sighs.

 

"Thorin we are not being chained together."

"But-"

_"No."_

 

"Bilbo."

"Yes, Thorin?" Bilbo sighs as he shuts the book currently perched in his lap.

Thorin smiles faintly, though he feels somewhat guilty. Thorin had truly panicked after Bilbo's latest wandering - it was getting out a hand, despite the fact that Bilbo always eventually returned. There really was no possible way for Thorin to be near his precious lover all day.

"I think I've figured it out." Thorin offers.

Bilbo beckons him closer, and settles into his embrace when Thorin takes a seat beside him. "What've you got for me this time, then, you silly Dwarf?"

Thorin holds up the object in his hand.

Bilbo takes it gently. "A bell?"

Thorin nods. "This way, it'll chime when you walk, and someone will hear it if you get lost or injured." He says. 

Bilbo smiles at him. "That's a great idea, Thorin."

"Will... will you wear it?"

"Of course, if it'll put you at ease." Bilbo says reassuringly, pulling the necklace over his head. The bell tingles quietly, and Bilbo smiles to himself a little. "Did you make it?"

Thorin nods. "I thought you'd like something handmade more."

Bilbo nods. "It's very thoughtful of you. I think I quite like it."

Thorin grins, pleased. He always enjoyed making things for Bilbo, especially when Bilbo liked them. "Thank you, Bilbo. I know I've been a little... difficult, of late-"

"It's perfectly reasonable." Bilbo cuts him off, lifting a hand to cup his cheek. "I understand, Thorin. It's just something you had to work through in your own time, and if this helps, then I'll gladly wear the bell."

Thorin pulls in a huge, shaky breath, and pushes their foreheads together. "Thank you, ghivashel. I really appreciate what you're done and are doing for me..."

Bilbo smiles, and kisses him gently. "You must know I'd do anything in my power for you, love."

Thorin chuckles. "I suppose so."

After all, he'd do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by DrBDamned / DoctorBDamned


	30. Crushing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bilbo is small, and gets roughed around a lot at school.
> 
> Thorin is the heir to a gang, and he isn't having any of it.

Erebor High School was a rather terrifying place for someone of Bilbo's unfortunate stature. He'd gotten in on a scholarship, and lived in the Dorms because Erebor was quite a long way away from his home.

The school itself was nice, but it was the students that frightened Bilbo. There seemed to be two opposing sides, but for the love of him he couldn't figure out who was on which side and where one side ended and the other began. All he knew was that gangs were involved - his friend Galion had told him so, and tried to help him as much as possible.

But Galion was somehow distantly related to Thranduil - at least, Bilbo thought they may have been related - which meant that Galion was practically at the beck and call of the blonde senior.

And despite being a senior himself, Bilbo was still picked on by everyone bigger than him.

He supposed it didn't help that he was remarkably short, and a little chubby - well, a lot chubby (he had chub in places he didn't really want chub, and the lack of height wasn't helping). 

Still, Bilbo sometimes wished that they'd just leave him again. They shouldered him in the halls, and laughed when his books went flying, and Bilbo could never eat in the dining hall because people could call him terrible names just because he was a little soft around the edges. They'd even shoved him into closets, because that was apparently something utterly hilarious to them. 

Bilbo sighs as he shifts his grip on his textbooks. They were heavy, but he was used to carrying them around.

He tried to remain inconspicuous, but it was difficult when he was sought out by others to torment.

Really, maybe he should have just dropped out.

That option seemed a lot more promising then sitting in a tiny closest with a bruise on his forehead and a split lip, crying like a child. 

Not to mention the closest smelt awful. Like dust and damp and faintly like cleaning supplies, even though it was a storage room for old art supplies and textbooks that were first printed thirty years ago.

The door was probably the oldest thing in the school, so it wasn't designed to unlock from the inside. Bilbo didn't even think it had a lock on the inside, and it was definitely a hazard, especially for students like him.

He muffled another sniffle into his sleeve, licking at his lip tentatively. It stung expectantly, but it didn't seem like it was bleeding anymore.

When the door sudden opens, Bilbo can't help but jump in fright.

Thorin Oakenshield stared down his stern nose at him, looking as handsome as ever. He was tall, and had wondrously broad shoulders, and his hair was so dark it made his light eyes look like they were glowing sometimes. Bilbo felt wrong even just entertaining the thought he had of Thorin Oakenshield.

"Are... are you alright?" Thorin asks, his brows furrowing.

Bilbo stares, feeling mortified. He faintly wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole.

Thorin crouches and offers a hand to help him up. "Why are you in a closet?"

Bilbo startles at his offered hand, but tentatively grips it. "Someone thought it'd be funny." He answers quietly, sniffling back his tears one last time. "It's not very funny."

Thorin helps him to his feet, and seems rather shocked by their height difference. "Your name is Bilbo, right? We're in the same classes, mostly."

Bilbo nods, heart racing. He hadn't thought Thorin would notice him.

Thorin smiles gently, and Bilbo think's it's the first time he's seen Thorin's lips move like that. "Those notes you gave Mr Gandalf really helped me." He says.

"Oh." Bilbo faintly remembers giving his notes when the kooky old teacher asked if another student could look over them, but he didn't know who it would be. "Thank you."

Thorin laughs quietly. "I should be thanking you." He says, patting Bilbo on the shoulder with a large hand. "Now, who put you in the closet?"

 

Bilbo hadn't really expected anything to come from his encounter with Thorin.

He certainly hadn't expected friendship.

Well, it was more like Bilbo suddenly finding Thorin following him around and making conversation and glaring at the bullies who would usually torment him if he walked past them. 

It was... well, it was very nice.

Of course, Thorin was still kind of intimidating. It wasn't just his height, or his constant stern expression - he _was_ in a gang, after all, and if Galion was right then Thorin was going to be taking over the gang when he was old and mature enough.

Still, his company was very pleasurable. He liked to talk, which was alright with Bilbo, who liked to listen, but he didn't talk over Bilbo when he finally managed to stutter something out. It was refreshing to feel like he was in an equal relationship, where one person didn't dominate the other.

"Has anyone bothered you recently?" Thorin asks him one day as he watches Bilbo pour over his study notes.

Bilbo looks up unexpectedly, adjusting the thick glasses that tended to slide off his nose. He only needed them for reading, so Thorin was really the only one who saw ever him in them. "No, actually." Bilbo says. He was sure it had something to do with Thorin.

Thorin smiled at him lazily. "Good."

Bilbo smiles tentatively. He didn't need to ask Thorin to confirm his thoughts - he already knew.

"It's ridiculous that people feel the need to pick on others." Thorin sighs. "Why would they pick on you anyway? You're like a puppy."

Bilbo blinks at him, puzzled. "P-puppy?"

"Yeah." Thorin grins, folding his arms to rest his chin on the table. 

"How so?" Bilbo asks curiously, putting his pen down.

Thorin grins again, tilting his head to the side as he contemplates. "You're very expressive, you know. I can tell when you're upset - you look like a wounded puppy." He reaches up a hand, and Bilbo doesn't realise until his fingertips are ghosting over Bilbo's nose and cheek. "Your nose twitches when you think, too."

Bilbo flushes brightly, and is lost for words. He starts to stutter something, when a voice interrupts him.

"Thorin!"

It was Dwalin, a friend of Thorin. He was stocky and tall and had half his head shaved. If Bilbo was correct, he had tattoos, as well. Now he was more intimidating than even Thorin.

Thorin turns his head back to scowl at Dwalin. 

"Now don't you give me that look." Dwalin growls at him. "Stop messing around with your little crush and get back on duty. Your father is going to have a fit."

"Dwalin!" Thorin barks, flushed, as he glances back at Bilbo.

"Oh, as if he didn't know! What with you trailing after him like a lost dog. I'm surprised not everybody knows, you're not exactly subtle!"

_"Dwalin!"_

Bilbo just gapes, red right up to the tips of his ears. 

Thorin stands, giving him a flustered look. "I'll see you later, okay Bilbo?"

Bilbo nods, unable to say anything as Thorin flashes him the tiniest of smiles before darting off to glare at Dwalin.

_Crush!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by DrBDamned / DoctorBDamned ^^
> 
> I had to modify the request a little, because my school doesn't have lockers so I've never used one and I have no idea what they are like, haha~ ^^"


End file.
